Broken Dreams Who am i fooling with this smile?
by AnimeClub07
Summary: 10 years after Kare Kano ended. A new group of kids struggle with finding their true selves. will they find what they are looking for? or will they be forced to live a lie? Contains Disturbing images
1. The First Bell Masahiro's story

_Why can't we all just get together as a community and help each other out? Whats so hard about that, I shouldn't have to put up this fake front all the time, I hate not acting like who I am; I want to be the real true me. That is how it goes when you attend Hokuei High school._

Day one

"_Masahiro Maikeru please report to the principal's Office A.S.A.P!"_ The woman on the PA system seemed to spit the name out as if it was a poison. The hallway was buzzing with gossip as usual-especially when It had to do with Masahiro, he was the school's token delinquent. Masahiro did everything to piss off the teachers and the students. Today was no different- Masahiro was fighting with two Sempai he sent one of them to the hospital. Masahiro walked down the hallway with his trademark leather jacket swaying in the wind, he thought the school uniform was for chumps. Every student in that hallway made a path for Masahiro; they did not want to get in his way. Masahiro walked with his head down, he did not want to look at the faces of the students; they made him sick, what with their annoying rumors, it was enough to make anyone sick. He was disgusted with every single one of them. They did not care about him; they did not want to see him do well. He was just one of those kids that were going straight to hell, and he was only a sophomore in high school. The students murmured to them selves as Masahiro made his way to the office.

"_Look at them,"_ thought Masahiro walking slowly down the hallway that seemed to stretch on for miles. "_Their giving me that same dirty look they always give me."_ Thought Masahiro who shot the students dirty looks right back at them as he walked into the principals office, the principal looked at him with a fake smile on his face- a smile Masahiro knew all to well.

"Masahiro-san, I think you know why you are here" The principal began as he sipped some tea and leaned back in his chair. "This is the fourth time this month that you have been down in my office for fighting, and this time its serious you sent one of the boys to the hospital what do you have to say for your self Masahiro-san."

Masahiro looked at the principal; he hated this man with a passion Masahiro just could not stand this man anymore. It was always him and his fake smile; it could fool anyone into thinking that he actually gave damn about the students; Masahiro however could see the man for who he really was- a fake! His façade didn't fool Masahiro, how could it fool him? Masahiro did the same thing- he used the same Façade. Masahiro moved his glasses to the edge of his nose and said,

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to apologize to the students? Do you want me to admit that I was wrong? Well that is not going to happen sir I will not bow my head down to those who are truly wrong."

Masahiro had a determined look on his face; it was as if he was actually going to win the argument. The principal how ever had something else in mind. "Well well well, aren't we bold today?"The principal's facial expression changed from the "nice" and "caring" principal to that of a tyrant. "If you are not going to apologize and admit that you were wrong then you can stay after school and help the cleaning staff, maybe that will clean up your act and make you show respect to your elders," Said the principal who chuckled at his own cheesy pun with that same fake smile that made Masahiro sick.

Masahiro looked at the principal with and indifferent look on his face. "Do you really think that I care about your stupid punishment? There is no one who is waiting for me to get home, so why don't you just screw off," said Masahiro as he walked out of the principal's office and into the hallway.

Masahiro decided that he was going to take the rest of the day off and go sit in the park. He needed a break from that place, Masahiro took the train and went into the countryside for the rest of the day and went to eat lunch under the Cherry Trees. The trees were blossoming and the petals scattered around him. "Ah this is way better than sitting in a stuffy classroom listening to old teachers blab about nothing. Now I do not have to deal with the gossip of the other students either. Just sitting alone like this is fine with me," said Masahiro as he looked up at the afternoon sky.


	2. A Crysanthemum That Brings Happiness

This is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I DO own Eriko, Ayano, and Kiku. But NOT the Kare Kano characters. The creators do.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Everyday I have to watch them cower in fear. All I can do is watch that expression that bugs me so. Is there anything I can do? Please tell me; I want to help. _

I was sitting in Math class, looking out the window as the Sakura trees swayed in the wind. I felt happy being me. In fact I am me- no one can change that. A smile spread across my face until, Ayano and her gang walked into the classroom. They always cause trouble, and criticize people. They _always_ have something to say- no matter what.

"Hey there Kiku-bozu, still collecting those _stupid _flowers? Who needs flowers anyways? What do you do with them? Give them to strangers to spread happiness." Kiku gazed down at the puffy flowers, and slowly embraced the white-flufflyness that entangled her hand.

"I-I…" Kiku-san's voice was so quiet you could barely hear her. Her eyes turned in the other direction, getting scared by the second. Her mouth was twitching, trying to come up with something to say.

"What's that I can't hear you?" Ayano-san put her hand on her ear, teasing her. Kiku-san's eyes began to fill with tears. She soon ran out of the room, softly _crying. _It made me clench my fist, wanting to punch Ayano in the face.

"Class, ENOUGH! So get back to studying." The Math teacher yelled, and soon the bell rang.

After that, school was over; Kiku-san didn't come back. I checked her shoe box but, her shoes were already gone.

"Kiku-san, gomen. I couldn't help. I left you crying, _once again_." I left carrying my briefcase, and Kiku-san's books. If only I knew where she lived… The town was often in rush hour, I walked past the bookstores, the mini-marts, and the arcades. Crossing the street is also a nightmare. After crossing that never-ending street, I went to the park to take a break; I bought some tasty juice that replenished me.

_But, what were those flowers for anyways? She did carry them everywhere she went in school. After school, she is always in a rush, and I always her soft whimpers that fill the air._

Again, I crossed the busy street, and took a shortcut. I walked under the tall Sakura trees; I spiraled through them embracing the soft petal as it hit my nose. Except it was itchy, and made me sneeze after it fell. I was happy- or was I. I stopped spinning as I heard a soft cry. No doubt about it was _her._ I ran, and ran, turning corners, and streets. She was nowhere to be found.

"Kiku-san, where are you?" I was at a dead end, and I turned across the street. There was a cemetery, and there she was.

"Kiku-san!" I started to run up to her.

"What do you want?" Her nose sniffled, and her eyes were red.

"I'm sorry, here are your books. You left them at school." I gave the Math and English books to her as she collected them from me.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." She turned away.

"You welcome, but I wanted to. What are friends for?" I smiled trying to cheer her up, but it seemed like it wasn't going to well.

_"Friends…"_

"You see, my mom named me Kiku. She always said that flowers are individuals. But, I didn't believe her. I thought my name was stupid. I always wanted the name Hikari. Light can show people the way. But, what can a mere flower do? But I soon realized that she was right. I was me, and flowers can be individuals. Individuals can help do different things, and are unique in their own way. Me, I loved flowers from then on. The many colors, the different aromas, those different patterns. It brings _happiness._ So I picked as many as I could each day, and gave them to people who were sick. I went to the hospitals, and retirement homes, and gave flowers to people who were _sad."_

"So why aren't you happy?" I asked, and sat on the tombstone.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

I nodded my head.

"Because of her…" She pointed to the gravestone.

"Your mom…" I felt shocked, and sad. She always grasped onto the chrysanthemums in her hand, and always had wondered why. This is why.

"It's ok…. She told me to be happy. When she closed her eyes in the hospital bed that was the last I spoke to her. But, how can I be happy I have to live with the constant pain, knowing that she is gone."

"It's ok. You are you. She wants you to shine, and be who you are. So don't be sad be, _happy. _Your mom is in there, and she wants you to keep living knowing that you are you." I pointed to her heart, and soon waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled, and knew that somewhere, she came out of her shell of sadness.

"See you later Eriko…"

_"Mom is __this what__ comes out of happiness? __Love and friendship.__ Someone who is there for you, and always has your back. I understand now."_

**Next Day**

"Hey there Kiku, what are the flowers for this time? Yourself, because you have no friends!"

The class started to laugh, and I became mad again. "Hey-" I stood up but…

"No, they are for you." Kiku-san gave the chrysanthemums to Ayano-san, and she looked speechless.

Kiku-san smiled for once. "I don't hate you, and I just want to be friends. One day let's _be_ friends. Kay!" Kiku-san came up to me, and we both walked out of the classroom as the bell rang. Ayano-san looked at the flowers…

"Pft- this is a bunch of…"

_"Happiness…" _A voice appeared, and rang through her head.

"Lets go get some cake Eriko-chan!" Kiku-chan smiled, and I'm _happy _too.

"Sure Kiku-chan!" I smiled, and soon caught up with Kiku.

You are you. A flower that brings happiness and kindness into the world.

What are you?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2 End!


	3. Shards of a broken Promise

_Why am I here? Why do I even come back to this place? Ah, is it because of the promise I made to you long ago?_

Masahiro came back to school; he knew that the principal was going to yell at him for skipping punishment but he did not care. It was a nice fall day and he was not going to let anything get him down. Masahiro walked the same lonely path to school each day. He went to the near by vending machine and got himself some coffee. He slurped it as he passed the graveyard. The leaves on the trees fluttered in the wind and surrounded Masahiro as he walked onto the cross walk. Masahiro walked onto the sidewalk that led to the school gate. He watched the students mutter about him; Masahiro ignored the jeers and the taunting like he normally did; until a friend of the sempai that he fought blocked his path.

"Oy I need to get inside of the building, and I can't do that if you're in my way," said Masahiro with his hands in his pockets, the kid laughed at Masahiro and pointed a finger at his face.

"Feh are you stupid, do you think im going to let you pass that easily? Well you're wrong about that kid, your going to get your punk ass beat," Said the kid who clenched his fist. Masahiro lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in the kids face

"I really think that it would be in your best interest to get the hell out of my way. I may have to make you see stars if you don't move" said Masahiro as he flicked some of the ashes off his cigarette.

"Why you little shit, im going to make you pay for this disrespect! You are going to learn how to respect the higher ups," said the kid who ran at Masahiro, Masahiro was lost in the moment the adrenaline started pumping through his body. Everything else was all blurry.

"_I swear I don't remember hitting the kid, all I remember was him pissing me off and then when I come out of my trance the kid ends up on the floor. I just get lost in the moment"_

Masahiro Slammed his fists into the kid sending him to the floor, he loved how sending fools like this kid to the ground, it was invigorating.

"_Promise me that you won't fight anymore Masa-chan," _said a woman's voice inside Masahiro's head.

Masahiro walked away from the fight leaving the kid on the pavement bloody, he left the cigarette right next to the kid letting the smoke blow in the wind.

"_I promise you mom, ill become a scholar just for you and I will not fight anymore" _Said a younger Masahiro who also was in Masahiro's head.

Masahiro walked up the stairs and his Math class; he sat at the nearest window seat so that he could look out at the sakura trees and forget about everything.

" _I made that promise, but then you left me alone and what has that promise done for me, absolutely nothing. I don't need books to get ahead I only need my fists, I don't need friends I just need my own strength, and I don't need tears all I need is my own power to survive." _ Thought Masahiro as the class started.


	4. The Empty Canvas That Reflects My Heart

I walked in to the front doors of the school and heard "Yami do you mined if I put one of your paintings on display at the schools art show?" said the art teacher very excitedly. "Which one," I asked. "Umm...how about the one with the different colored flowers?" she said as she thought of other pictures that she could have used. "Ok" I said with a grin.

I walked up the rest of the stairs to my history class. I walked in and sat down. The people around me got up and sat in seats as far from me as possible. Ever since I was, seven people have treated me different because my dad murdered my mom, then my dad shot himself when he saw what he did. It all happened so fast. I do not really remember were I was but I can remember when I say them on the floor. I walked into the house and went into my bedroom. I turned on some music. I fell asleep and woke up at like 2:30 in the morning. I walked into the bathroom and I saw my dad on the floor with blood flowing out of the back of his head. I ran around the house screaming for my mom. I looked everywhere but she was not answering me. I ran into her bedroom and she had been shot in the stomach. I ran outside and vomited. When I had calmed myself down enough, I ran to my neighbor's house. That is all I can remember of the night.

"Ok class, open your book to page 478." said the teacher. I opened my book and looked out the window. The bell rang and the teacher called me back in. "So Yami I hear your painting is going to be in the art show next week. Good for you." He said. He looked through some papers and pulled put a test with a 47 on it. "Yami you have to do better in the class. If you fail another test, you will not be able to do art any more. If you want to still be in the art class you have to better in your other classes." the teacher motioned for me to go and I walked out with sadness swelling up inside of me.

I had a study period, so I went to the art room and painted. I painted through my whole study. I could not have art taken away from me. Its only time where I can do something that makes me happy. It is the only time where I can be me. The bell rang and the class was over. As I walked through the halls, I see people moving away as I walk. I know they talk about me and I do not really care. The only thing that bothers me is that they all think I am crazy and none of them has even tried to get to know me.

I went through all my classes and it was time to leave. I walked to the front doors and walked down the front steps. At the last step, one of the girls tripped me in my class. I dropped all of my books and scraped up my hands and knees. I got up and tried to pick up all my books, but other people were picking them up and throwing them back and forth so I could not get them. I had enough I ran to the park and cried. I knew that I probably was not going to get my stuff back but I did not care about that. I was just so sick of people making fun of me. I did not want to go home. It would just bring me down even more. So I stayed in the park all night. I just sat and thought about why fate put me in this place and why my life was the way it was. I thought about it all night.


	5. Changing Habits, Embrasing Fate

_Fate is a funny thing; it is probably the reason why I decided to take a different route to school today._

Today seemed different; at least that is what Masahiro thought as he looked into his closet for a clean uniform. He flung his polo shirt and slacks onto the bed and stared at them for a while.

He picked up the uniform and decided that trying it on would not hurt him as much as going into school and hearing the teachers scream at him because of his jacket. Masahiro Flinched as the polo touched his skin- this was against everything he was; or so he thought. He walked in to his mother's room to wake up his mom, she was sprawled out on her bed- it was another Drinking escapade.

"Hey mom… mom get up I want you to see something," said Masahiro who gently shook his mother. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She was still drowsy and her bra strap moved ever so slightly to her shoulder as she started to talk.

"M-Masahiro what do you want… it's six in the morning" She looked at him with one eye open- she still had a hangover and it was hitting her hard.

"You know I don't like it when you wake me up after ive had one of my nights" said Masahiro's mother who flopped back into bed.

"I just wanted to show you that Im wearing the school uniform for once," said Masahiro who glared at his mother who glared at him back.

"Don't look at me like that! You know how I get after I go out," said Masahiro's mother as she sat back up

"Yeah I know… you get that way all the time because you go out all the time," said Masahiro under his breath, his mother heard him and punched him in the face.

"Shut the hell up you spoiled brat, I knew I shouldn't have had you. I should have just left you with your father," said Masahiro's mother in a cold tone of voice. Masahiro Smiled arrogantly as he spat blood in his mothers face.

"Yeah if you had left me with dad you would be able to whore around and drink for as long as you want" Masahiro took another hit from his mother just as he finished the sentence.

"You bastard, you can go sleep out in the streets tonight DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME!" said Masahiro's mother as he walked out of the apartment and walked down the main road to get to school.

"I wish that she would just turn back into the nice caring mother that I once knew… I guess that was a façade too" said Masahiro as he made his way to the park. He saw a girl sleeping on a bench and two people who were about to steal her books to sell for money.

"Hey I think that girl goes to my school" said Masahiro as he walked over to the guys and said

"Hey you bums, why don't you low life's get real jobs instead of stealing books from a young school girl who asleep" the guys Walked over to Masahiro and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business? You stupid piece of shit"

They tried to Punch Masahiro, but Masahiro finished them off with ease; he sent them running after made both men eat pavement. He went to sit on the bench; he wanted to her to wake up so he could ask her why she was sitting on the bench in the middle of town.

There was just something about that girl who was sitting there… it interested him.

_I guess school can wait… sometimes there are more important things in life then learning from books._


	6. Collecting the Pieces of my Heart

I laid there waiting for the boy to leave. What did he want? Why did he fight those guys?

He got up and walked over to the water fountain. This was my chance to leave. I got up and walked as fast as I could. Then I heard a voice that came from behind me "Hey HEY."

I turned around and the boy had caught up to me and had an arm full of books.

"I think these are yours?" He said

I looked at him with a scared look on my face and I took the books from him. When I had my books I turned and tried to run but the boy grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey, let me go" I yelled

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you" He said

I turned and looked into his eyes and I new he was telling the truth.

"You go to my school right? Hokuei High?"

I nodded

"You wanna walk together?"

I looked at him strangely.

"I mean I want to talk to you and thought we could do it on the way to school."

"No" I said in a slight whisper.

"Ok I get it." He said sounding insulted.

"I meant no as in I don't want to go to school." I said to him.

He nodded and said "So, can we still talk?"

"Yah" I said and we walked over to a shady spot in the park.

"So why were you sleeping on the bench?" He asked me.

I was hesitant to answer but there was something about this guy that just gave me a sense of security.

"Something happened yesterday at school. And I didn't want to go home because I new that it would just make things worse." I said playing with the blades of grass in front of me.

"What happened?" He asked in a caring voice.

"When I was leaving school someone tripped me and I dropped my all my books and people started throwing them around."

"Yah I know how you feel. People don't exactly respect me either. Oh and why didn't you want to go home?"

I was hoping he would have forgotten about that part. I didn't answer.

"Hey you can tell me. What's going on?" he said quietly.

"Why am I telling you all this I don't even know your name?" I said with anger and sadness raging inside me.

"Well my name is Masahiro Maikeru. Please tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

I stood up and said "Trust me you can't help me. I do not think anyone can

." At this point, I was crying uncontrollably. I grabbed my books and started walking away. However, he grabbed my arm. "Please let me help you." he pulled me in closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

I suddenly felt safe. I don't know why I trusted him so much. He just had a good quality about him that made me feel like nothing bad would ever happen again. I finally felt like I had a friend.

_I learned in that moment even complete strangers can become your best friend if you open up to them. _


	7. Breaking Down the Walls of the Soul

_I can only hear your voice; I do not know how I can help you when I cannot even help my self._

Masahiro walked up the stairs to the roof of the school building a few hours after he met that girl in the park, he needed time to think and this was the best place to do it, he sat down against the wall and opened a can of coke.

"That girl, why do I keep thinking about that girl…?" said Masahiro as he slurped his coke. He just could not understand why he kept seeing the image of the girl he met. It had been burning in the back of his mind for two hours. What made matters worse was that he had shown that same girl his softer more gentile side; a side no one at Hokuei was supposed to see. Masahiro had let his guard down; now no one would respect him. They would just laugh at him for being some kind of weakling. The same scene played in his head.

" _Please…let me help you" _Masahiro looked up at the sky as he thought about it some more.

"Why did I do that? I hugged her; a complete stranger, I don't even know that girls name" said Masahiro still looking up at the sky; he was angry at himself for being too damn trusting to that girl.

"Why should I even care about her problems, ive got my own things to deal with at this point in time… "Said Masahiro who started to munch on a candy bar, he looked up at the clouds.

"I wish I could be like those clouds up there; free from everything," said Masahiro.

7:00 pm 

"_YOU CAN SLEEP OUT ON THE STREETS TONIGHT! DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME!"_ Masahiro had heard his mother this morning and decided that it wasn't worth going back just to get into another fight.

"Well I guess that ill sleep under the stars tonight," said Masahiro walking to the park and over to his favorite Cherry Tree. Masahiro climbed its branches; he was not new to this sort of thing, he had always used this tree to take his afternoon naps on the weekends.

"Ah now this is more like it, sleeping out under the stars in this warm weather is the best," said Masahiro sighing as he leaned up against the inside of the tree using the leaves as a pillow to rest his head on.

"_I don't think any one can help me, why am I telling you this when I don't know your name…_?" Masahiro remembered that girl's words he looked up at the stars.

"Why did she trust me like that… im the meanest kid in the school. How could she just come up to me and hold me like that"

those questions rang in Masahiro's head for hours as he sat up in that tree. He was afraid of his own true feelings; Masahiro did not want anyone to like him because he knew that they were just going to stab him in the back in the end.

"Damn it, I don't need this stress not now, I am a loner and that's all ill ever be I don't need anyone else." said Masahiro as he drifted off to sleep

_My true feelings are starting to break down the walls, no one will ever accept me for who I am, and no one would ever respect me. Therefore, I must do my best to keep these feelings from showing themselves to anyone… _


	8. Trust

I was walking down the street singing under my breath. I was just walking around town. I went into a shop and bought a candy bar. I looked around for a little and then I looked out the window and saw the park. I walked out of the shop and crossed the street. Something was telling me to walk through the park.

I entered the park and just walked around. I walked by one of the trees and saw someone in it. I slowly walked out to the tree and looked to see if it was in fact a person.

"What do you want?" he yelled

I jumped and fell backwards.

"Masahiro? Is that you?" I said very confused.

"Yeah" he said sounding angry

"Are you ok?" I asked

He didn't answer

"Masahiro?"

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"And you care because…" he said angrily

"Well, you cared about me so….."

"So..." he said

"What's with you? You were so nice before. Now you're just acting like a jerk."

He jumped down from the tree. He stared into my eyes. Full of rage and hatred but also hurt and sadness. What was bothering him so much, I asked my self.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you. You haven't told me anything about you. I don't even know your name. I have no reason to trust you."

"Yami. My name is Yami."

"I still don't trust you."

"I trusted you." As I said this his eyes seemed to soften just a little. Then he said.

"Well that's your problem. If you want to go around pulling people into your problems go ahead." And he walked away. I just stood there for a minute. Thinking through what had just happened and what had happened before when we first met. I just didn't understand why this happened.

I walked home from the park. My home was more or less an apartment with a bed, bathroom and a small fridge. I had a corner of the room with all my art stuff. I set up a canvas and painted. When I was done, I had painted a sky with a setting sun and the ocean below. I felt a lot better. With every stroke of my brush it was like I was putting all my emotion on to a canvas and turning it into something beautiful. Usually when I finish a painting I feel 100 better but this time was different. When I finished I still felt confused and hurt. For once in my life I thought I had a friend. I thought that someone finally under stood but I guess I was wrong.

I went and sat on the fire escape. I finally had a chance to eat the candy bar I bought. As I was eating it I kept thinking of Masahiro. I was getting so mad at my self. I didn't want to think about him. I wanted to forget.

I had been sitting out side of awhile and looked at my watch. It was almost midnight. I wasn't tired at all so I decided to go for another walk. I had nothing better to do so. I walked to the park. One reason or another I wanted to see if Masahiro was in the tree. I had a feeling he had sleep there last night so I went to look. I walked in almost complete darkness. Most of the street lights were off or flickering. I got close to the park when I heard foot steps behind me. I looked back but I didn't see anyone, so I just forgot about it. Then I heard them again and the same thing no one was there. This happened once more when I decided to run home. I never reached the park. I turned around and slowly walked back. I kept hearing the foot steps. I was getting really scared. I started to run as fast as I could. When I got back to the building I pulled the door but it was locked. I slowly walked to the side of the building. The ally was dark and there was a feeling of foreboding in the air. I was completely reluctant but I walked down the ally. It seemed farther than I had thought. Maybe it was because I was scared but I finally got to the fire escape ladder and jumped to grab it. I missed the first time, the second time I grabbed it but I lost my grip and fell. I sat on the ground for a minute and I heard the foot steps again. I spun around on my feet. I was crouched down. I got up slowly and jumped for the ladder once more and it came down. I climbed up and into my room. I shut the window and closed the curtains. I got into bed and laid down. About 2 or 3 minutes later I herd a squeaking noise. It sounded like that ladder coming down. I got out of bed and sidled to the window. I peeked out the side if the curtain and there was a human figure coming up the ladder. The figure looked as though it was struggling to climb up. The figure got up the ladder and walked towards my window I walked away from the window and waited. Then there was a knocking on the window. I just sat on the floor and waited. They wouldn't stop. All of a sudden I hear "Yami, its Masahiro. I know you're in there I saw you go in." I was shocked to fined that it was Masahiro. I ran to the window and opened it. He came in. "What do you want?" I said angrily.

"I need help." He said


	9. Masahiro's Pain

(DISCLAMER!

I don't own the song "pale repetition" the people who created gundam seed destiny do!)

_Why am I at her window, she does not want to talk to me… she hates me just like every one else._

"Yami-san, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I didn't mean to yell at you or anything, its just that I have other things on my mind right now," said Masahiro as he stared into her eyes. They were as cold as ice, why wouldn't they be, he yelled at her and treated her like trash.

"You probably don't want to see me, and you have the right to just shut the window, but before you shut me out tell me one thing. Why would you try and be friends with a guy like me?" asked Masahiro as he bowed his head, tears began to form in his eyes, he hid his face; he did not want Yami to see him crying.

"Every one, in our school just sees me as a punk kid who isn't worth two shits in this world, but you…. You treat me like a normal person and I want to know why… why do you trust me?" Masahiro broke down on that fire escape; even when he was with Yami, he felt like he was still alone.

Just then a warm rainstorm started. The thunder crashed and the lighting flashed. Masahiro welcomed the rain and he let it soak his body.

He loved the rain; it cleansed his soul, now it hid his tears from Yami. He started singing a song under his breathe a song that he his mother had sung to him while she still was the mother he loved.

A hand connects to me; a voice calls me, stroking my cheek and keeps calling out

Now each day I get hurt repeatedly

I have an unknown heat inside of me...

Memories of sadness and joy even haunt my dreams

Kindness is a vivid blue color of a melody, a guardian's song.

What one can't start, is what one can't finish because

The past is forgotten in a hazy dream

Tomorrow the wind will flicker and cause...

An echo of sadness and joy in my body

The flexible blue color of a melody blurs, a guardian's song

Memories of sadness and joy even haunt my dreams

Kindness is a cruel blue color of a melody, a guardian's song

Masahiro had realized that he was singing just as he ended his song , he didn't know why he started singing it just happened.

" im sorry I have to go!!" said Masahiro as he jumped off the fire escape and ran out into the rain back into his tree.

Just before he drifted off to sleep, he sang the last part of the song.

"_Memories of sadness and joy even haunt my dreams_

_Kindness is a cruel blue color of a melody, a guardian's song"_


	10. A Way to Make Ends Meet

I sat wondering why he came. He just came and left. I felt bad because it was raining but he seemed to be ok with it.

The next day the couple awakened me they were yelling at each other. I was used to this by now and did not really think anything of it. I walked down the hall and down some stairs. "Yami" I heard. I looked around. It was the manager. "Your rent is due."

"What? I thought my moms account was paying?"

"Well the money ran out. I will give you some more time to gather some money. There is a job opening down in town at one of the restaurants. Why don't you go down after school and check it out.

"Thank you, so much. I'll get the money to you as soon as possible."

As I walked to school, I saw the help wanted sign. I decided I would go in after school and apply.

I reached the school. I walked in and went to my class, history. I walked in and remembered that we had a test. I had not studied or prepared in any way. The teacher handed out the test. The teacher gave me a look, saying you better do good. I did not know anything on it. I panicked and guessed on everything. When everyone finished there was still time in class so he corrected them and handed them back. I did not get mine. When the bell rand the teacher called me, back in. "Yami. We need to talk about you grades." I slowly walked back in. My test was covered in corrections.

"Yami, the art teacher, the principal, and I have decided that it would be best if you replaced your art class with a tutor session."

I did not say anything. I just looked down.

"Yami I'm sorry but you new this was going to happen if you didn't get your grades up."

I nodded.

"You can go now."

And I walked out of the room.

I went to my next class and just sat feeling terrible. In the middle of it I was called down to the office. I went and they gave me a new schedule.

The rest of the day, I could only think of one way to describe my life... It sucked.

After school ended, I went to the restaurant and got a job as a waitress. I only worked on weekends. I left the restaurant and walked to the park. I laid down on the grass and stared at the sky. It was still a little wet from the night before but it did not bother me. I just sat thinking.


	11. Will it ever end?

_Can't people __stop criticizing others for what they like? I hope one day it stops._

I was in my History class feeling the cool spring breeze that hit my face, as I looked out the window. All I could hear was the whistling branches that danced upon the breezy wind. It was so tranquil; it felt like I was in my own world. My eyes slowly closed looking at the clear blue sky.

"Eriko, what is the answer to number 26?" The teacher called my name but I was still asleep.

_They always called me a loser in junior high, because I had no friends. They told me I was too quiet, and weird. I had no one who was like me, no one who liked what I liked. Those stupid people, they don't understand. I was quietly reading a Manga in the middle of class, and was caught by stupid Ayano. Foiled AGAIN! She told the teacher on me, and I had to clean the rest of the classroom. It wasn't my turn that day, it was __**Ayano's.**__ As soon I was done, Ayano teased me…_

_"You'll never have friends because you are too quiet, and all you do is read comics. Comics are for losers."_

_I was too weak then I felt like I was going to break in half. I was __**lonely**__, and __**sad**__. Then one day she kept teasing me over, and over. I finally stood up for myself, and felt better. By eighth grade I stood up for myself, and felt much better about myself. Sure, I'll get made fun of but, I know how to take care of myself. Though it is true that I'm quiet…_

"She's asleep Sensei…" Ayano diligently said.

Sensei came over to my desk, and slapped down a ruler as hard as she could. The loud BAM woke me up in an instant…

"HUH" I shouted across from the room, and jolted up.

"Eriko, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STOP FALLING ASLEEP IN CLASS.?" I mocked Sensei, and I didn't care one bit.

"Ayano, Eriko will clean today."

"YES!" Ayano looked at me and gave me the evil grin.

"AGH, I HATE you Ayano. You tease me for NO reason, leave me alone." I just lost, and the teacher told me to be quiet. I had to listen; I was already in enough trouble.

I shut my mouth, and Ayano grinned.

I opened a comic book, and then more girls looked at me weird.

"Reading a comic book instead of learning, geez how stupid." One girl whispered to the other person as they nodded.

"I know who reads that stuff; it's a bunch of trash." There they go again criticizing me.

"Shut-up. I've had enough of this." I yelled.

"Yeah just shut up." A boy said as he entered my classroom, and dropped something off for the teacher.

I looked at him, and he was glaring at the two girls. He soon left, and the class resumed, it was quiet for once.

"Geez that was Masahiro Maikeru. We better shut up, yeah I heard that he beats people up for no reason, and gets in trouble, _a lot." _

"So." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah but…" The girl looked scared.

"So what, stop labeling people you don't even know." I said straight to their face.

Class ended, and I caught up to Ayano, and those other girls. I started to yell at her.

"Leave me ALONE, you stupid pathetic double-crosser." I slapped Ayano right in the face, letting her know how many times she has hurt me.

Yes, it's true Ayano and I used to be friends until our first year in junior high. When she went into the 'cool' crowd she said I was ruining her image, and double-crossed me.

I saw that Masahiro person walking in the halls, everybody looked scared. So I walked up to him.

"Hey, thanks." I put my hand up to high-five.

"Yeah, sure whatever." He started to walk in the other direction.

"Hey, is it true that you beat people up?" I started to follow.

"Ugh, is that all you people say? No, they beat me up first. Just be like those _other _people, and leave me alone." He sighed.

"What other people?" I asked trying to slow down.

"Those frickin' 'cool' people. Those imbeciles. All they do is gossip, and make fun of me." His face looked tense.

"Same here, well I used to. It's just Ayano, and a few other people. I'm not like that I hate 'cool' people." I stopped as I said Ayano.

"Oh, sure." He mocked me.

"Huh? Well why don't we team up, and get rid of gossip in this school!!" I said jumping up, and down.

"Yeah, sure..I guess. By the way I'm Mashiro Makieru."

"I'm Eriko Mikan! Nice to meet you! My best friend is Kiku." I made an evil face, and slapped him five.

_Gossip will be no more. But first we need some more people…_

I soon said goodbye to Mashiro, and was fired up ready for tommrow.

"Gossip, oh how I hate you. At least there are some people who understand, like me and Kiku."

_Can I trust her, or will she betray me like other people do?_


	12. Reaching Out

_Since when did I become some gossip-killing prophet? Well at least some people don't cower in fear when they see me._

Masahiro walked down to his locker to get his lunch. He was in an unusual good mood today and he did not know why. Maybe it was because he met a girl like Yami, or maybe it was because of that girl Eriko. Whatever the reason he just felt good today.

"The weather's nice, maybe I should go eat lunch on the roof today. I do not want to be stuck in the café its stuffy and I always get into fights there. Ill just avoid all that today" said Masahiro to himself as he whistled a tune. As he walked down the hallway students snickered and jeered at him.

"Why are you so happy Masa-kun? I mean I don't think that id be that happy if I was the most hated person in the school," said a boy who was leaning against the locker that was next to his. Masahiro looked at the kid and smirked at him and walked away from the kid.

"So_ im the most hated person in the school…who cares. I do not need them to feel accepted."_ Thought Masahiro As he walked up the staircase that was connected to the roof. The nice breeze blew against his face.

He felt at peace when he was on the roof. He sat there and started to munch on a sandwich he had brought at a mini-mart not too far from the school. Just then, the door opened and a girl walked out to meet Masahiro- it was Eriko.

"I knew that id find you up here Masa-kun!" said Eriko who clapped Masahiro's Shoulder. Masahiro looked at her and smiled.

"Why if it isn't the Hyper-active girl who wants me to join her group of gossip-killing super hero's" said Masahiro laughing to himself. Eriko pouted at Masahiro's statement.

"Hey, that was mean Masa-kun! Im not Hyper Active, im just really energetic" Eriko stuck her tongue at Masahiro in a childish way. Masahiro continued to munch on his sandwich.

"So Mikan, what are you doing up here. What made you want to find some one like me?" Asked Masahiro as he finished eating his sandwich, Eriko started to open a candy bar.

"Well I didn't want to sit in a café with a bunch of popular kids… they only talk about things that don't really matter. So I decided to find you because you're not like those kids," Said Eriko as she munched on her candy bar. Masahiro's relaxed gaze suddenly became serious.

"How the hell do you know what Im like, we met only a few hours ago. This by the way would not have happened if I didn't have to drop of an assignment to that teacher," Said Masahiro as he turned away from her. Eriko stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out at the city.

"So this was a chance meeting eh; it was kind of like fate in a way wasn't it?" said Eriko calmly as she looked over the edge.

"Feh, it was just a lucky coincidence, you were getting made fun of and I decided to put a stop to it" Masahiro leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette

"Fate had nothing to do with it," said Masahiro who took a long drag on the cigarette, he puffed the smoke into the air. Eriko turned around to face him. She was laughing.

"Oy whats so funny, why are you laughing like that" said Masahiro who took another Drag on the cigarette he puffed more smoke. Eriko walked up to him, she was still laughing.

"Things like this always happen in the manga's I read. There is always that one lonely character who thinks that the world is out to get him. There are always people that sit on the sidelines who wait to reach out to that one lonely person…" She paused for a bit and smiled at Masahiro.

"And Pull him out of the hell that he experienced" Masahiro Looked at her, she was right he knew that she was right. It was all true; Masahiro took drag on the cigarette.

"You know, hyper active girls like you are always the most annoying type of girl there is," said Masahiro who smiled at her; she pouted again at what Masahiro had said.

"Hey Masa-kun your so mean! I told you im just energetic, and by the way PUT OUT THAT DAMN CIGARETTE! I hate the smell of cigarette smoke," said Eriko who tried to take the Cigarette out of Masahiro's mouth. Masahiro dodged her advance and started running away.

"Your going to have to catch me first Mikan" said Masahiro who dodged all of Eriko's attempts to take his Cigarette.

"Hey Get Back here Damn it! You can't run forever Masahiro Maikeru!" said Eriko as the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang.

"Well I had better get going to class, the teacher would kill me if I was late" said Eriko who was breathing heavy

"What are you going to do Masa-kun?" asked Eriko as she got her things together and made her way to the door.

"Well im going to stay up here and nap for a bit" said Masahiro Eriko walked up to him and hit him over the head.

"Wrong answer, you're going to class! Come on now Masahiro we cant be late, you know how sensei gets" Eriko took the cigarette out of Masahiro's mouth and pulled him by the ear.

"Hey you can't drag me to Class, I don't want to go! You cannot make me go! This is so uncool!" said Masahiro as he was dragged back inside by Eriko

"How will you survive in life, if you don't have an education; you'll just be a bum off of the streets" said Eriko as they walked into the Classroom. The other students started to whistle and hoot when they saw that Masahiro had been forced to go to class by a girl.

"What you couldn't beat up nerdy little Eriko, your so weak!" said a bunch of the guy's Masahiro shot them a dirty look and they all became silent. The teacher came in and started her lecture. Masahiro sat in the back of the class looking out the window; he was happy that he made a friend like Eriko.

_Maybe now life wont be so hard, now that the light is starting to melt the darkness_


	13. The Mold Breaks

**Chapter 13: The Mold Breaks**

-------------------------------------

"Do you have everything?"

"Check!"

"You had breakfast?"

"Check!"

"All right, Miyouko-chan. You need to leave right away or you'll be later for school."

As the raven-haired girl, ran from the kitchen and out the front door, she didn't pause to look back at her aunt.

Her aunt sighed. "That girl is so damn near perfect…what an amazing child…"

----------------------------- XP

"So, how did you do on your test?"

"I got an eighty-three. Dammit…" Miyouko clenched the quiz in her hand. "I thought I would've had at least a ninety, but…ugh!!"

"I know what you mean," said Miyouko's friend, Hayase. Hayase shook her head. "At least you passed. I got a twenty as usual."

"I can help you study some time if you want," Miyouko offered.

Hayase furrowed her brow and shook her head. "When would you have the time? Being Hokuei High's sophomore student council rep is bad enough as it is, along with the homework." Hayase cleaned up her lunch. "Time to go to class. Let's go."

Miyouko absent-mindedly smiled. "Yeah…"

--------------------------- XP

"Miyouko, home so early?" her aunt asked as she dashed upstairs to her room that evening.

The grunted in response. Once in the safety of her own bedroom, she threw her books onto her bed and began her homework. _Gotta get this done. To think that there are people who slack off so badly, like…like that idiot who thinks he's such a punk. How awful!_

It was 3:30 am when she finally went to sleep.

------------------------ XP

**Sorry. Short, I know, but I hope Miyouko will attract a lot of attention. I'll do more with her soon! Thanks! -**


	14. Hope

_Not again, stop…_

_"Masahiro __Maikeru__, please report to the principal's office after class." _The principal said loudly on the P.A.

"Damn it, why me? Why is it always me?" Masahiro's face looked stressed, and his eyes filled with rage.

The classed chatted as the class were all pointing at, and laughing at Masahiro.

_Again, here we go with this. It's always this, no matter what. I'm always the target. No one can help, no matter hard they try. Just when I though I found the light…_

"Shut up, dammit. You guys are all assholes." Masahiro stormed out of the classroom, and skipped class for the rest of the day.

**Next class**

"Oh, no! Masahiro." Eriko said as she gasped.

"What happened, little Masa-san got hurt again? Why would you EVER be _friends_ with that troublemaker." Ayano laughed.

I kept my mouth shut; she said words that hurt, _for once._ I don't know much about him or how much pain he's been, but I really want to help.

"**Shut-up**, you don't know him, and I hope you don't. Because you'll just hurt him like you always do to others. Say what you want I don't care anymore. I cared for you Ayano, but you threw a friendship away that was way more important than being popular. Even though you were still popular, I had hope that face would bring us back together. But now, what's the point. I hope I never see your face, **ever again**." Eriko was mad, and it suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, she felt nothing.

_It hurts, it aches. I can't cry- I won't. Right now I have to find __Masa__-kun._

Eriko got up, and left the class without the teacher noticing. She just taught class. Eriko strolled through the halls, and grabbed Kiku out of her classroom. She had to find Masahiro. She checked the places he would be, the roof, outside. So, that's when she figured out, he left. So she decided to go to.

"Hey, let me go!" Kiku whined.

"No, we have to look for Masahiro. Masahiro-Masa-kun…" No reply.

"But, he's…" Kiku looked scared.

"DON"T LABEL, please. He's not as bad as you think."

He wasn't in the park, the bookstore, or the mini-mart, and **defiantly **not home. When they turned around they saw him buying food at a mini-mart.

"Masa-kun!!!" Both Eriko and Kiku said.

"Since when did you start calling him -kun, I thought you were scared…" Eriko asked.

"Well, the look on his face it looks _sad_." Kiku mentioned.

"What do you want? Leave me alone." Masahiro paced himself as he walked.

"We want to help." Eriko and Kiku caught up with him.

"You guys have friends, I don't. I was teased all my life, and I'm the underdog of it all. I knew it there was no way I would get out, I can't, and I will not reach out. " He started to stride faster, and took out another cigarette.

"STOP SMOKING, it's not good for your heath." Kiku started to cry, looking at him uneasy.

"I'm not from the perfect family either, my mom died, and my dad gambles to make money, but we always lose money. I had no friends, I was a lone wolf. That's when I met Ayano, she helped me ease the aching pain, and she backstabbed me. From that day I too, had no one. I was alone, until I met you and Kiku." Eriko smiled at both of her friends.

_Yes, people I care about. I can walk away from my horrid past, and look to the bright future that is here with my new friends._

"S-same with me. My mom died, and my dad takes care of me. I only have Eriko, and I want to be your friend too…" Kiku looked down.

"We'll do some gossip-killing tomorrow, and I'll be your _friend…_" Masahiro with the uneasy look on his face walked away.

"What's the matter?" Eriko demanded to know.

"NOTHING, you people are…_ just like me_." Masahiro glared down at the sidewalk.

"Are, are what?" Eriko kept poking him.

"Nevermind, I'll go back to school tomorrow." He murmured.

"Oh, so you weren't going to go!?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Masahiro turned.

"Oh, YOU'RE GOING. Right Kiku."

"Y-Yes!" She nodded.

"Look at the time, see you." He trailed off into faded night sky.

"Oh, you just wait! Ah, I gotta go home and eat, and read my manga."

_No matter how hard I try to stay in the darkness, hope is pulling me out._


	15. Losing the Battle, Realizing the Truth

_ **DISCLAIMER**_

**( this chapter contains strong language)**_  
_

_Im fighting because I want to escape the darkness_

Masahiro and his mother patched things up (for the time being) and he went back to live in his apartment. He placed his book bag on the floor of his room and went to lie down on his bed. He had thought about what Eriko and Kiku had said to him just a few hours earlier.

"Heh so they want to be my friends, I wonder what they see in me" said Masahiro to himself. He was truly happy some one had actually reached out to him and it felt good. A few hours passed and Masahiro decided to go to a local club, he was feeling restless.

"A good drink should calm my nerves, plus I haven't been out to a club for a long time... It will be good to relax a little bit," said Masahiro walking down the street. His jacket waved in the wind. He could hear the music playing and he could smell the food inside. Masahiro sighed, took out a cigarette and went inside of the building.

The Dj was at work scratching records and playing dance music. The building was hot and so were the girls who were dancing on platforms. Masahiro found himself a seat near a window that was close to the dance floor. A server came up to him with a pen and paper.

"Excuse me, sir are you ready to order?" asked the waitress as she handed Masahiro a menu.

"Yes May I have a cherry coke with some cake" said Masahiro who tilted his glasses to his nose.

"_Damn that is one hot pair of legs"_ thought Masahiro as the _waitress_ wrote down his

Order, Masahiro leaned back into his chair.

"Your order will be ready in about 10 minutes, be sure to enjoy the music" said the waitress as she walked away.

Masahiro looked out at the dance floor that was full of people dancing and having a good time, just then he spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"_Hey isn't that Miyouko, she's our class rep what is she doing in a place like this? Who is she with, that girl doesn't look like a Hokuei student?"_ Thought Masahiro as he watched Miyouko walk away, he did not know Miyouko that well but he knew that she should not be out in a place like this. Just then, Masahiro's waitress came back with the food.

"Here is your food sir, enjoy" said the Waitress walking away from Masahiro's table. Masahiro opened the coke bottle and sipped his coke through a straw; meanwhile some kids from Hokuei noticed that Masahiro was in the building.

"Oy isn't that Masahiro Maikeru-san, the guy who messed up your buddies," said a one student to a larger student.

"Yeah I believe it is, why don't we pay him a little visit shall we?" said the Larger student as he walked over to Masahiro's table, Masahiro was casually smoking a cigarette and eating cake when he looked over at 4 guys who were coming over to him.

Masahiro looked up at the people with an icy stare; he flicked the ashes off his cigarette and took a long drag.

"May I help you guys, pull up a chair and have a seat" said Masahiro sarcastically as the larger student grabbed him and pulled him on to the dance floor.

"If you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask buddy however, Dancing with other men isn't really my style," said Masahiro as he finished his cigarette.

"I don't like your attitude mister! I should wipe the grin off your ugly mug right now!" said the larger student to Masahiro, Masahiro wasn't surprised

"_Of course some big loser wants to fight me here. Jeez I haven't been on the club scene for months and when I come back to it all this happens." _ Thought Masahiro as the larger student continued to yell at him.

"Im going to really make you feel pain, the same pain you made my buddies feel when you knocked them onto the pavement" said the larger student as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Masahiro laughed at the man

" you really want to fuck with me, come on big boy lets do this" said Masahiro, his gaze changed; Masahiro was in fighting mode, the Dj started playing rap music and Masahiro went deeper and deeper into his trance. The larger student ran at Masahiro slashing at him wildly. Masahiro dodged most of his attacks but he had been slashed, blood started to flow from his arm. Masahiro collapsed from the pain and the larger student proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

"Your… going… to… learn… respect….," Said the larger student using every blow as an exclamation point, after they finished with Masahiro they took him to the school and left him on the roof- his favorite hang out.

"This is what you get, you bastard." Said the larger student as he left Masahiro on the roof sitting against the wall, Masahiro was in a catatonic state. His eyes were glazed over he was in complete shock.

"I… haven't… escaped," said Masahiro as rain to fall on him the bleeding soon stopped but the pain remained with Masahiro; he stayed there hoping that no one would find him on the roof.

_Whom am I kidding…? I… have not… escaped… the… darkness… and I never will_


	16. The Resonating Clatter of Dominoes

Chapter 16: The Resonating Clatter of Dominoes

--------------------------------

Once outside, Miyouko bent down and rested a hand on each knee, gulping in the fresh air.

The girl beside her furrowed her brow. "Oi, you gonna be okay, Miyou-chan? I can call a cab if you want. We _did_ run out like crazy. Did you just not like that club?"

Miyouko straightened up. "Umn…yeah. Not the right club for us. How about…the one three blocks over? I heard they have a free rave tonight. What do you say, Muu?"

Muu half-frowned. "I don't know… It's getting pretty late…"

Miyouko looked Muu up-and-down and raised an eyebrow. "That coming from the girl dressed as so?"

Muu laughed, pink touching her cheeks. "You're right. Two hot babes in leather bustier and vinyl micro-minis are expected to show at every rave. And if it's free, it's even better!"

Miyouko nodded. She clutched her purse in front of her and reached for Muu's hand, dragging the girl behind her.

"So…why _did_ we hightail it outta there, Miyou?" Muu asked once they were on the next street.

The raven-haired girl in lead glanced around. She exhaled a sigh of relief after she was done scanning the area. "I caught a glimpse of someone from school, someone I don't like. He looked out of it, but I can't be sure that he didn't recognize me." Miyouko stopped when Muu resisted continuing. She turned around. "Okay –what now?"

"Has he done anything to you?" Muu queried.

Miyouko rolled her eyes. "Other than existing, no. He's just the school's token tough guy. He blows school off like it's some hobby that he can just pick up again later. People like him don't realize just how hard it is for people like me to get the good grades we receive. People like him just piss me off."

Muu nodded in assent. "I know you work your butt off, Miyou." She clenched her hands into fists. "I wish I could go to school with you, but…"

"I know," Miyouko interrupted. "Your group's your family. Besides, you make a perfect gang leader, Muu." She caught Muu's eye and they both started laughing again.

"You make me sound so bad, you know," Muu commented. "My proper title is 'bourgeois'." And then another fit of giggles took hold of them.

---------------------------------------- XP

"Ah!" Miyouko's eyes lit up. "Here it is!"

Even Muu's mouth hung open. The two girls stood outside of an old, dilapidated building that someone had done their best to restore. Still, it was rather beaten up, and a healthy bandage of graffiti couldn't even cover that up. Bits of broken glass dotted the pavement on either side of the entryway, and they crunched under the girls' heels as they entered.

As soon as the bouncer let them pass, strobe lights blinded them. They looked around. Only bodies were discernable in the dim, flashing lights, and Miyouko and Muu stuck close together until they reached the dry bar. Muu squinted as she scanned the area.

"Oh!" Muu exclaimed. "There's Akemi!" Muu squeezed Miyouko's arm to let her know she was going to disappear for a while, but Miyouko knew it had only been out of instinct; when Akemi-san was around, Muu had eyes only for her.

Sighing, Miyouko leaned against the counter and looked out onto the dance floor with heavily-lidded eyes. Overhead, the soft music blared:

"'_He wears a tall top hat…_

_I call him Santa Fe…_'"

Miyouko cracked a small smile. She liked Angela Aki, and "Santa Fe" was one of her favorite songs.

Turning from the dance scene, Miyouko nudged someone with her bare shoulder by accident. "Oh, sorry," Miyouko mumbled half-heartedly to the person. She looked up when she realized some sticky, wet liquid crawling its way toward her. "…shit! Your drink must've-"

"It's nothing. I can order another drink. Why don't you dry your arm off?" suggested the person.

Now Miyouko met the person's face…and reddened. "Um, yeah, thanks…," she stuttered, taking his proffered napkin and wiping her arm off. She watched him quickly clean up his drink and noticed she had been consciously staring when he faced her and looked her squarely in the eye.

"I take it your outfit wasn't harmed?"

"N-no, it wasn't… Umn…I'm really sorry. If you want, I'll buy you another –what was it, soda?"

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

But Miyouko ignored him. "Excuse me, can I have another soda over here? Actually, make it a soda and mango juice." When Miyouko turned to him again, she blushed at the mischievous grin on his face. "Wh-what?"

He stopped leaning on the counter and stood straight. "Thank you, uh…"

Miyouko answered automatically: "I'm Miyouko." Then thought otherwise. _Agh, dammit!_ She mentally hit herself; how could she have just gone and told this stranger her name?! Well, she _had_ only given him her first name, so it shouldn't be too bad…right?

The male held out a hand. "Nozomi."

She grasped it and felt the worn roughness of his hand. _Almost like leather,_ she thought. Letting go, she felt more relaxed. "So, is this your regular hangout?"

Nozomi nodded. "Yeah. I haven't tried any of the other clubs around. I hear they're good, but I just can't seem to get away from this place." He stared almost lovingly at the swaying mass of bodies, and Miyouko wondered if maybe he was really staring at some_one_.

"So, did you come here with a friend?" As soon as it had left her mouth, Miyouko realized how weird –and maybe even desperate –that had sounded. "Oh, sorry, none of my business…"

"Nah," he amended, "it's fine. And no, I came on my own instinct."

Miyouko blinked at his strange choice of words. "Instinct?"

"Yeah, haven't been here for a while, but I felt I just _had_ to come tonight." He stretched like a black cat, the onyx silk of his shirtsleeves molding to his new position. Nozomi gathered his long, lacquered hair and tied it back. After, he held his hand out to Miyouko. "Care to dance?"

Numbly, she accepted. The two melted into the crowd. For a split-second, Miyouko lost sight of Nozomi, but then she felt soft fingertips on her shoulder. He hadn't lost sight of her.

They danced past the end of "Santa Fe," through the Sunking Mix of "A Deus", and through the end of Huge 2001 1002's mix of "Dearest." Both stopped in the middle of the dance floor afterwards, completely ignoring the other people dancing around them. Nozomi's eyes locked with Miyouko's again, and she felt a shiver run down her spine, like he was looking right through her. She felt the heat slowly grow in her face and was suddenly really glad it was so dark in the club.

Something distracted Nozomi's attention. He said, "Hey, I think your friend might be a bit sloshed, Miyou-chan."

Miyouko snapped back to reality. "Hey! Don't call me 'Miyou-'" She turned her head and slightly squeaked. "Agh, Muu…" Muu was indeed getting plastered and it seemed that Akemi was of no help. Miyouko turned back to Nozomi. "Sorry, got to go. Thanks for the dance."

Nozomi lifted his eyebrow as Miyouko fought her way off the floor and to the back wall, where Muu was. Just as she had reached the edge of compressed bodies, Miyouko felt soft fingertips brush her shoulder again. Something arose in Miyouko –hope, maybe? –and she glanced back. But there was only a sea of skin, skirts, and shirts in the background. No Nozomi to be found.

Miyouko blushed, embarrassed at how stupid she had been. Not only had she just met this guy, but who _knew_ how old he was? For all she knew, he was a late forty-something that had looked striking in the tricky black lights. Sighing, she grabbed Muu's arm. "Muu, you're drunk. Come on, let's go now."

Muu broke her smooch with Akemi and smiled. "Aww, Miyou-chan, are you feeling left out? Come here…" She draped herself over Miyouko's shoulders and planted a big, wet one on one Miyouko's cheek. "There!"

Miyouko ignored Muu's inebriated aura and focused on dragging her out of the club. _I should stop with this nonsense,_ Miyouko thought. _I have an English test tomorrow, and I got a ninety-four on the last one. It should have been at least a ninety-nine. It should have been perfect, really, but…_

And suddenly Nozomi was pushed out of her mind, nestled deep under the thoughts of A's, homework assignments, and college acceptances. And right underneath any thoughts of school, right to the few, miniscule thoughts of Nozomi, were the thoughts of her own birthday. It would come and go, as always…

---------------------------------------- XP

WOOT! I _loved_ this chapter, if I do say so myself. Does anyone else love Miyouko, Muu, or Nozomi? Let me know, please:D Thank you!!!


	17. Gossip Killing: Day one

_Ch.16 Copyright: The poem is no way associated with the creators of Kare Kano, I made the poem up. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Masahiro never came to school today. I really want to help. But, I don't know what to do. Is he reaching out or caving in? No matter how hard I try to stop him, he keeps going…_

"Eriko-san, please read the poem for us." The teacher asked Eriko, as she stood up, and read the poem.

_"The darkness has locked my heart away,_

_The bright loving colors I once loved have now faded,_

_I am by myself, with no one to protect me or care for me,_

_Where is the lost key to open my heart?_

_The light is lost in my non-existent world_

_So lost, that I can't seem to find it_

_I hope the ice will slowly melt, _

_Washing away the darkness_

_And I can become free, with no cares in the world_

_Being with people who care for me"_

The bell rang shortly after, and Kiku and I walked through the halls. It was loud, this is what it would be like without Masahiro. People were happy, loud, people smiling, looking relived, being with people who cared for them. No one acknowledged an outcast like him.

"You know, it must be hard for someone to have no friends to protect you." I heard a person say as I crossed them. A young kid was pinned to the wall by a group of upperclassmen. "So how does it feel to be alone, and shunned from our school."

'I-I…" The kid was nervous.

"How much mo-…"

"HEY YOU…" Eriko yelled to the upperclassmen.

**Gossip-killing Day 1**

Eriko walked up to them, and hit them with her briefcase as hard as she could.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" The guy asked.

"Leave him alone, you don't know how it _feels _to be alone. You mess with him, then you mess with me!"

"Run" She ordered the little boy ran away. The upperclassmen started to walk towards her, as she backed away.

"Pft- pathetic loser, lets go guys." They started to walk away.

"Phew, I thought I was a goner. Lunch, I can't wait."

_Come back when you want to Masahiro, there's plenty of gossip flowing around._

Eriko soon caught up with Kiku.


	18. The Death Of A Delinquent

_I lived my life without people like them…why should I start opening up now. I was fine being alone… but being with them made me soft… I only need my own power to survive._

Masahiro stayed on that roof for most of the day. He sat and thought about what had happened to him. It was killing him inside; he had lost a fight that he should have won. His spirit died as soon as the first drops of blood splashed out of his arm.

"God damn it! Damn it all straight to hell, why did I lose that stupid fight, what have I become?" said Masahiro punching the wall. He was angry with him self and he wanted revenge on the ones who did this to him.

" I didn't have any problems by my self but when Yami Eriko and Kiku showed up into my life I started to act like a Pussy and that isn't me!" said Masahiro getting angrier at the fact that those damn girls were the reason for his weakness. Those damn girls had broken into his façade and that scared him so much.

How could girls that normally are afraid of him open their hearts to him as they did? Masahiro could not understand how those girls could be so nice to him; they knew that he was a delinquent but they tried to Reach out to him and pull him out of the hell that he came from.

"Why is this happening to me now, I can't even focus in a fight because of those damn girls." Masahiro continued to curse the ones who called him a friend, but as he was cursing at them, he questioned himself.

"Is this what I really want; do I want to be a street punk and continue fighting my fights alone? There must have been a reason for all of this. There has got to be a reason for all of this," Wondered Masahiro as he looked up at the blue sky.

His pain started to disappear. He continued to ask him self these questions.

" Why did they help me, I was beyond help and yet they tried to save me and what do I do; I push them away" Masahiro felt sorry for himself feeling that he lost his friends because of the way he was. He pushed every one away for one reason; he did not want to be hurt again.

Masahiro did not have time to think about the problems that plagued him because the same man who had beaten Masahiro that night stood before him. He gave Masahiro the same cold look that every one did.

"What do you want… don't you have some other kid to piss off" said Masahiro as the kid kicked him in the face.

" you piece of shit, I just came up here to finish what I had started" said the Larger student as Masahiro picked him self up off the floor and wiped the blood from his face. Masahiro looked at the kid with his Trade Mark Glare.

"You have humiliated me, you've beaten me up, you've stabbed me and yet you think you can come back for more! How dare you, you son of a bitch" started Masahiro as his jacked started to sway in the wind, the student laughed at Masahiro.

"You're just a sad has-been Masahiro, im the new delinquent and there is nothing that you can do to get your title back, so why don't you do us all a favor and die!" Masahiro laughed at the Kid it was funny he thought that being a delinquent was everything.

"You know nothing, it's not everything to me… my status doesn't matter to me, I could be a delinquent but with out the people I care about im nothing" said Masahiro as he beat the living hell out of the kid.

"And that ass whooping was for the other night" Masahiro went downstairs into the lunchroom and appeared to Kiku and Eriko with his face still bloody.

"Oy Erika-Bozu, I have to tell you and Kiku-chan something," said Masahiro smiling warmly at them he took a breathe

"Kiku-chan, Eriko-san im here and I won't be going any where; my friends from now on ill have your back if you have mine." Said Masahiro in tears of joy he had finally found people that he cared for with all of his heart.

_I want to be able to smile, so ill trust you guys just this once._


	19. An Everlasting Smile

Chapter 19: An Everlasting Scented Smile

--------------------------------- XP

"So…how'd the birthday go?" Hayase asked.

It was a week later, and Miyouko was as somber as ever. "Not much. It was just a small get-together with my aunt and me, and she just gave me some textbooks and notebooks, as usual. She wasn't sure what else to get, so I ended up with some cash, too."

Hayase smiled. "Money to spend on more books, right?"

"Yeah…" The bell rang overhead, and Miyouko was inwardly grateful for it.

"We need to get to class. Let's go." Hayase started off, but Miyouko dragged her feet far behind.

_No one ever said I was going to spend the money on good girl books, though,_ Miyouko thought as other students passed by in the hallways. _That next vampire novel should be out soon… I wonder if they'll finally do it?_ Miyouko was jostled from her ponderings when someone collided with her shoulder. She turned to see another black pair of eyes staring down at her.

"My bad," he said.

Miyouko blinked, then felt her blood boil. It was _him_, the no-for-good, lazy, son-of-a- "Whatever," Miyouko retorted, reining in most of her anger. She wasn't able, however, to hide her furrowed brow and flared nostrils as she turned back and stomped off to class.

Masahiro Maikeru scoffed. "What the hell was _her_ problem?"

------------------------------------- XP

"So, Shimemachi-san, how was your birthday? I saw on the roster –you're, what, seventeen now?"

"Yes, sensei. I'm a little older than the others," Miyouko civilly stated.

The teacher nodded. "And a thousand times more mature. Keep up the good work, Shimemachi-san." The teacher patted Miyouko's shoulder before walking away.

Miyouko glanced around the entryway before grabbing her sneakers from her cubby. Just as she was bending down to pick up her school bag, she froze. Those eyes. They were watching her, clearly ignoring their two friends before them. Miyouko stared back; if he wanted trouble, she wouldn't bite. She had a role at this school, and he wasn't going to take it away from her by pissing her off enough to make her lose control. No, she was in control.

To show that she had no intention of backing down, Miyouko walked right past Maikeru-kun, completely ignoring him. She heard a little bit of what his two friends were saying to him:

"So, don't you think it would be a good idea for Kiku to do a little ikebana for Yami-chan, Masahiro?" the energetic one said.

The timid one next to her blushed ever-so slightly. "Yami said that she would love to do a few still-lifes, so I offered to do a bit of flower arranging for her." She smiled.

Miyouko felt Maikeru-kun's eyes still on her as the door shut behind her. Remnants of his voice floated through the door: "Um, yeah, sure. Cool. Good for you, Kiku."

Miyouko prayed for dear life that he wasn't going to tag her. After walking two blocks, she chanced a glance back and breathed relief that no monkey was following her. Unfortunately, little Miss Dipshit here had paused in the middle of the road. And then came the truck.

-------------------------------------- XP

With a heroic turn of the steering wheel and echoing tire screeches, the truck driver swerved out around Miyouko and still avoided hitting the other cars on the road. The truck pulled into a parking space on the roadside, and a figure jumped out of the vehicle.

The raven-haired genius dropped to her knees. How could she have let this happen?! Miyouko _never_ did anything wrong; Miyouko was smart, plenty smart enough to know not to stand in streets, plenty smart- She shuddered; she couldn't stop shaking.

A hand was held out to her. "You're not hurt are you?"

Miyouko snapped her head up. "Oh-my-! You're- You're- You're- The club!!" she finally spluttered.

The driver took a long, good look at her. "Oh, Miyou-chan. How have been? Been hit by any fast-moving vehicles lately?"

Immediately, she stood up. "Don't call me 'Miyou-chan'!" She breathed for a second and then looked at Nozomi's get-up. "You're a truck driver."

Nozomi straightened up, clearly embarrassed. "Well, it's not the glam life, but it pays well." He glanced at her uniform out of the corner of his eye. "You're fine, then, I suppose?"

"Well, yeah…" Miyouko read the truck's logo. "'Matsumoto Pick-Up'?" She mischievously smiled at Nozomi. "So you're a deliveryman. How cute."

He raised his eyebrow. "This coming from the high school girl. How cute." He smiled at her grimace. "Well, see you around, Miyou-akkan. And remember to use Matsumoto Pick-Up!" he exclaimed as he ran back to his truck across the road.

"And just where are you going to see me again?!" she hollered at him.

Nozomi stuck his head out the door's window, his five-o'clock shadow visible in the midday sunlight. "You're going to visit Club Barren again, aren't you?" With that, he pulled his head back in and drove away.

Miyouko was stunned. _Miyou-AKKAN?! How _dare_ he call me 'rascal'!!! UGHHH!_ Her mind was set. She was definitely going to Club Barren again.

---------------------------------------- XP

Instead of heading home right away, Miyouko made a detour at the bookstore. She scanned the shelves for the book she wanted, but the store didn't seem to have it. Unsure of whether it would be out this month or the next, Miyouko picked up the previous novel and looked in the back. _Crap…_

Sighing, she closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. No one seemed to write fast enough these days…

When she got home, her aunt didn't interrogate her. Instead, she came in from the kitchen displaying a grin on her pale face. "I take it you bought some new reading material?"

Miyouko brushed her off. "No, they didn't have what I wanted."

Her aunt's face fell. "Oh. Well, at least you'll have enough to get it when it does come out, Miyouko."

"Yep," Miyouko murmured as she instinctively drifted to her bedroom. Once in, she closed the door and locked it.

She breathed in the cool, night air that floated in from her window. She closed it and then looked around her room: light blues and purples appeared everywhere in her room. Miyouko despised those colors.

Reaching for the closet light, she switched it on and pushed aside her regular clothes, behind which were hidden the deep navies, hunter greens, silky violets, cold ebonies, and luscious blood reds of her clubbing outfits. Since the majority of her club stuff was tiny, it was no problem hiding everything from her aunt.

After a few minutes of decision-making, Miyouko finally pulled out a pair of violet leather pants that were skin-tight and brought an emerald handkerchief halter with it. She quickly changed and put on some earrings, and few bangles and rings, and was ready to go.

Now to call Muu.

Miyouko dug through her school briefcase until she felt the tiny cell phone; it had been the only useful thing her aunt had bought her in recent years. She flipped it open and held down the 'three' button, the phone automatically dialing Muu's cell. It rang for a few minutes before anyone answered. At last, Muu picked up. "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you want to hit that club again? Club Barren?"

"Nah, can't. My group has a showdown with Eastside, so I'm afraid I have to skip tonight. You're not going to go by yourself, are you? That'd be stupid, Miyou-chan."

"Of course not," Miyouko retorted, hiding the disappointment in her voice.

There was a pause on the line. "Miyouko…"

Miyouko sighed; Muu knew her better than anyone. "I won't, okay?"

"Look, Miyou-chan, if you want to go that badly, I'll call Akemi for you and see if she's clubbing tonight. How about that?"

"Muu, she's _your_ girlfriend, not mine. Besides, she should be farther away from the stage of the fight than Club Barren. I presume you'll be in the old lot next to the park."

Another pause. "Yeah…You know, you reminded me. I should probably call Akemi and warn her. She might need to stay home tonight…heh." Muu cleared her throat. "So you'll stay home, too, right? Miyouko?"

Miyouko rolled her eyes. "Yes, Muu. Happy? Now go beat the crap out of Eastside. And we won't take you back if you break anything."

Muu. "Will do. Talk to ya later, Miyou-chan." Miyouko could hear the grin in Muu's voice before she disconnected.

No way in _hell_ was she staying home tonight.

--------------------------------------------- XP

The soft click-clack of her heels on the concrete was the most comforting sound she had heard all day long. After the club from a week ago, that slacker Maikeru, Nozomi from earlier, and then the parenting of 'Mommy Muu', Miyouko had just about had it.

As she walked down the street, she saw some _yankis_ hiding in the shadows. She half-heartedly smiled to herself. If only she could join and have the feeling beat out of her…but that was no good. Not only was Muu the bourgeois of her own gang, her gang was pretty much the ruling gang of this area. Muu would know in a split-second if Miyouko had done something so dumb as to join a gang.

She pulled her black leather trench coat tighter around her. She should've put on a sweater underneath, but hadn't thought of it at the time. Sighing, she thought of her other ways of escape.

She could let her grades drop. …Nah, being correct came too easy to her.

She could abandon school altogether. …No, she'd have no way of surviving if she didn't have enough qualifications for a job.

She could run away.

At this point, Miyouko's vision blurred as she mentally reprimanded herself. Running away wouldn't do any good, either. She felt like her life was so useless. She probably _could_ find something to do, but things right now just made her feel so…pressured.

Miyouko stopped under a streetlight to wipe her eyes. _Such a miserable soul…,_ she thought.

"Crying? Not really befitting of the student council class rep, don'tcha think?"

She whipped around and saw Maikeru-kun behind her. "Don't you have something better to do?" she snapped; it didn't matter –no one from school was around.

He looked at her quizzically. "Damn, girl. You are messed up."

"I don't need to hear that from the likes of you!" Miyouko realized what she had said, and wondered if she should try to take them back. She decided not to.

"The likes of me, huh?" He stepped closer to her and looked her straight in the eye. He gestured toward the store behind him. "I've spent the rest of the day trying to find a job because I can't make it on what little money my drunken mother brings home and I promised my friends that I would try to clean up my act, so there goes another source of 'income.'" Maikeru-kun flared his nostrils, imitating Miyouko from earlier at school. "So I haven't beaten anyone in a while. Normally, I don't hit girls, but you're pissin' me off enough that I just might consider a tussle with you."

"Yeah, right," Miyouko said. "If you want that job so badly, then you should probably think twice about fighting in front of the store. Especially when you'd be fighting a girl. You'd be a monster. Besides, you don't really have anything against _me_. You barely know me."

His right eyebrow arched. "You sure about that? As I recall, this is nowhere near your normal personality at school."

Miyouko reddened, angry. "So what if _you've_ caught me? No one would believe you." She moved out around him. "Have a nice night, Mr. Juvenile Delinquent." She walked –rather, it was a little less than a sprint –down the rest of the street and turned around. Miyouko cursed; he was _still_ there, watching her with an angry grimace that irked her to no end. Just because of that look, she ran.

She ran all the way home. She raced up the side of the house where she had draped her bed sheet-rope, jumped onto her windowsill, shut the window, locked it, and collapsed on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clubbing clothes.

All this because she had seen one thing in his eyes. The one thing that she felt branded her as a 'lost cause':

Pity.

---------------------------------------- XP

From the first moment Miyouko had seen Akemi, she hadn't liked her.

It might have been Akemi-san's bleach-blond hair. It could've been the way Akemi always had a high-and-might feeling to her. It might even have simply been her swagger.

After knowing Muu for two years, Miyouko had always thought that her best friend would always be by her side. But Akemi hadn't existed in their lives then.

When Akemi _had_ joined the scene, Muu split up her time evenly between Miyouko and her. In many cases, Muu would forgo her special evenings with Akemi when Miyouko just needed her best friend. When Muu had showdowns…she had been known before to station one or two members of her gang at both Miyouko's and Akemi's places, making sure she wouldn't lose her only reasons to go on living.

When Akemi _had_ joined the scene, Miyouko realized about three months later that she hated Akemi for taking time of Muu's that could've been allotted to Miyouko.

Today was different. Today, Miyouko realized Akemi wasn't her enemy, but her ally.

Today was different.

----------------------------------------- XP

Miyouko was still tired from last night's excursion. Her nerves were shot, and she felt she couldn't cry anymore. Not that it mattered. All she had left to do was her day duties, and then she could head home and start her homework. No tears required.

Right after class, Miyouko headed outside with a broom and began sweeping the side courtyard. It was small and quaint and didn't usually take much time. Miyouko was glad to have a quick and easy job today.

She paused to loosen her tie and unbutton the first two buttons of her collared shirt. There was a wolf whistle from her right.

Maikeru-kun smirked. "You gonna finish your show?"

"Back off, bastard. I'm in a pleasant mood today, and I don't need you around to ruin it."

"Huh. You know, there's something about you when you talk tough… Well, whatever it is, I like it." He smirked again.

"Don't you have a job to do? Oh, that's right. You never do any work, so why should it matter."

"Keep talking tough, Miss Class Rep."

Miyouko swept the courtyard faster and harder, kicking up some dust while she was at it. "Get- Away- From- Me- You- Creep!" She stopped and panted. At least her day duties were done…? Heh.

Maikeru-kun mock-applauded her. "Niiice. The One-Woman Show!! _GACK!!_" Mysteriously, a shoe had come from nowhere and collided with his face… :D

"I'm leaving," Miyouko stated. She turned around and glared at Maikeru-kun. "No watching me leave, got it?"

"Ah! I got it! You're _almost_ sexy when you talk tough –but that could never happen in a million years." He smiled impishly. "See ya tomorrow, Miss Class Rep."

Red in the face from her overwhelming fury, Miyouko gathered her things and stalked toward the school gate. She paused and thought she saw someone waiting there. As she drew closer, she noticed it was Akemi.

The twenty-two-year-old pushed off the gate and stood up straight. Miyouko noticed how rigid and awful she looked. "Hi, Miyouko-san."

Miyouko nodded, a knot growing in her gut. "Akemi-san."

"How was your day?"

"Mostly fine. Yours?"

Akemi took a deep breath. "Hectic." There was a full minute of silence between them, and Miyouko observed that Akemi's eyes were bloodshot.

"Did you stay up late?" Miyouko inquired.

Akemi's lower lip quivered. "Yeah. I couldn't help it." She turned her glistening eyes on Miyouko. In a blur of motion, Miyouko had dropped her school bag and was holding Akemi, who was crying into her shoulder. "M-Miyouko…," she blubbered.

Nausea developed around the know in her stomach, dreading what was coming next. "Akemi-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying like this?"

"Last night…," the bleach-blond forced through sobs. "Last night, a-at the showdown… Miyouko and her group were just going to fight evenly. They weren't going to kill any of Eastside's members. E-Eastside was in doubt…" Another sob wracked her body, shaking Miyouko, as well.

"Where's Muu, Akemi-san?"

"E-Eastside was in doubt…," Akemi repeated. "According to some of their members, they wanted to take out the biggest obstacle standing in their way. They planned it all… Muu was just going for a fist fight, but they brought knives and one had somehow managed to get a gun and-and-" Akemi inhaled sharply. "It was two shots to her chest, Miyouko… Two shots to her chest, and thirteen fatal stab wounds." She shrieked before another sob. "She didn't stand a chance, Miyouko… She was long dead before-before the ambulance arrived… They couldn't help her at all…" Akemi quieted down a bit, only tiny mumbled "nooo"s and "Muu, my Muu…"s audible above the caw of a nearby crow.

Miyouko heard the footsteps of someone stopping a few feet away behind her. She turned around silently, her mouth slightly parted and two waterfalls of tears streaming down either of her cheeks.

"Y'know," Maikeru-kun softly prodded, "tears are un-sexy, Shimemachi-san."

Even from where she was, Miyouko could smell the scent of cigarette smoke on his breath. Miyouko hiccupped and smiled, feeling her sanity fly away. She moved Akemi off her. "Go home, Akemi-san." And then she fled.

-------------------------------------------- XP

Up, down, up, down –I don't think I can have just a humorous chapter. It always seems to be that I want to balance the number of humorous scenes with the number of melancholy scenes…sorry! But if you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I mean, don't ya think Miyouko ought to clock Masahiro one of these days:)


	20. Returning Her Smile

_ Kare Kano doesnt belong to me it belongs to the creators...enjoy _

_Chapter-20 Returning her Smile _

_On that day, her tears became the fuel for my revenge _

Masahiro blocked her path with his body, he looked at her; his deep dark eyes met hers.

"Going so soon, Shimemachi-hime? Let's sit and chat for a while," said Masahiro still blocking her path. Miyouko slapped him hard in the face, tears continued to stream down her cheeks, she was heart broken- her best friend had died and there was not a thing that she could do to bring her back.

"Get the fuck out of my way you dirty bastard! Im not in the mood for your stupid jokes or sarcasm so leave me the hell alone" Said Miyouko in a dark tone of voice as she tried to push Masahiro out of her way.

They fought for a bit then feeling hopeless, she gave up.

"Tell me Maikeru…" Miyouko looked down at the floor.

"Please tell me why… you insist on hurting me? Do you get your kicks making me feel like shit? Its like everything I do is for nothing, you can sit around and slack off while I-"Masahiro pulled Miyouko into his chest and held her.

He looked at her warmly as the sunlight shone in to the windows.

"Don't talk ok; you have been through enough today… I overheard the whole thing," said Masahiro he stroked her face wiping her tears- she slapped him in the face again this time drawing blood.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you touch me like that I did not give you permission to-"

Miyouko began to reprimand Masahiro for acting too familiar with her, Masahiro smirked at her and interrupted her again.

"Damn you pack a punch… it makes me want to fight you, but ill save that for another day, right now I have some things to take care of"

Masahiro walked over to his locker and pulled out a dusty wooden sword.

"What are you planning to do with that?" asked Miyouko as she looked at the sword then back at Masahiro.

"What gang killed your friend… it was the Eastside gang right?" said Masahiro as blood dripped down from his sword- his hands were raw from gripping the sword too long.

Miyouko stood there in shock she bit her lower lip her blood started to boil.

"Are you stupid? no one asked you to get involved with my personal life. You are just a punk! What the hell can you do?" Miyouko snapped, she just could not take it anymore. Who was this person, the one they called Masahiro. Was he just a punk? On the other hand, was he something more?

"They have thirteen members in their gang, what do you a lone punk plan to accomplish with only that wooden sword, they'll kill you. Do you want to die before your time?"

Masahiro walked away with his back turned to Miyouko, he places the back of his sword on his shoulder.

The shadows that the setting sun made had split the place in half- Miyouko was standing in the light and Masahiro was standing in the darkness. Masahiro turned around to face her and said.

"Wanna know something Hime? I do not have anything to live for in this sad world. I get up I come to this damn school for 6 hours, then I am made fun of and I get into fights and when the sun goes down what do I have to deal with? A drunken mother who does not give a damn about her son, tell me something Miyouko-Hime DOESN'T DEATH SOUND SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE HELL THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERY DAY!" Masahiro looked at Miyouko and waited for her answer knowing that she did not have one to give him.

Miyouko did not have a witty remark or a snippy comment for Masahiro this time.

She knew he was right, she had seen him getting into fights and being made fun of, she always gossiped about him with her friends failing to see the real Masahiro- the one that stood before her. The one who was willing to risk his life for her, she stood there trembling, her tears had started flowing again.

"Damn it… why would you go that far for me? You don't even know me and yet you're willing to risk your life for me," said Miyouko as Masahiro walked closer to her, he smiled and said.

"Well, at first it was because I wanted to fight… I was in the mood for a good fight…but" said Masahiro who was thinking of the right words to say.

"But now that Ive seen how hurt you are I just want to," Masahiro kept on walking closer to her.

"_What is this feeling, this feeling deep in my heart?" _ Thought Miyouko as she watched him come closer to her, her breathing became heavy.

"Return your smile to you," said Masahiro as he passed by her he smirked and said

"Don't worry about me, just go home" said Masahiro as he walked out of the door, Miyouko stood there and watched him as he walked off school property still holding his wooden sword over his shoulder. The sakura petals swirled around him in the wind.

"_You had better come back here alive Masahiro Maikeru- I wont forgive you if you don't "Thought_ Miyouko as she watched his back disappear

11:00 PM- Eastside territory 

"Damn I can't believe it; I took the damn train all the way into Eastside territory, there's no turning back now "said Masahiro walking out of the train station and into a sea of broken down buildings and homeless people.

He gripped his sword tightly as he walked down the sidewalk. Just then, thirteen people surrounded him.

"Oy it doesn't look like you're from around here, where the hell do you plan on going with that sword." Asked one of the gang members, Masahiro spun the sword out in front of him.

"Im not telling you anything until I know who you losers are" said Masahiro in his fighting stance. Just then, the gang leader stepped out in the middle of the circle.

"Were the Eastside gang the toughest gang in Japan! Who are you Punk?" said the leader glaring at Masahiro.

"That's just it, I am a punk and im here to avenge a murder, so what are we waiting for lets go!"

Masahiro swung his sword full force at the gang leader knocking him out instantly. This prompted an all out street fight between the Eastside gang and Masahiro.

"Come on I live for this shit!"

Masahiro took another gangster out with the sword, he blocked most of the assault but he could not block one gangster's knife as he stabbed him in the leg

"AHHHH SHIT! You're going to pay for that one"

Masahiro punched the gangster in the head and tore the knife from his leg. The fight went on for another hour-then the dust cleared. Masahiro was the only man standing. He was bruised and battered; blood was streaming down his face.

"That's what you guys get for messing with my friends" Masahiro spat out some blood that was in his mouth and made his way back to the school

"Damn it, I need to rest," said Masahiro as he collapsed under the Sakura tree that was next to the front door.

_Miyouko-Hime, am I still just a punk to you?_

* * *

_ please Review i hope you liked the chapter  
_


	21. Their Reasons for Living Are

**Chapter 21: Staying Stubborn and Staying Sober**

---------------------------------- XP

Miyouko gritted her teeth. Why, oh, _why_ had her feet left her here?

After making sure Akemi-san was okay to head home on her own, Miyouko had remained by the school gate a few minutes longer, forcing herself to dawdle even though the rest of her didn't want to.

Should she go after him?

Should she stay here and wait?

_Should I even give a fuck?_

Miyouko sighed. She was utterly and completely confused. There was something wrong with that guy -she could feel it. Unfortunately, the helpful part of her persona was fighting tooth-and-nail with her, making it hard for her to reach a decision.

Nervous, she glanced at her watch. It said 11:39 pm, and then it turned 11:40 on the dot. Miyouko lifted her gaze to the starlit sky. Her aunt would be fretting by now. Her reputation was destroyed. Honestly, the only things left to do now were to stick with her good grades and...

A rustle a few feet away drew her attention back down to earth. "Miyouko-hime?" Maikeru-kun said.

Ah, yes. Miyouko smirked to herself. The only things left to do now were to stick with her good grades and...make Maikeru-kun pay for throwing her life into disarray. "Let me guess. You got them all, no?"

Maikeru-kun smiled. "You betcha. I lost a little blood, but that's _nothing_ compared to what I did to those Eastside bitches. Ha! You shoulda seen 'em running with their tails between their legs!"

In just three long, stern strides, Miyouko closed the distance between them. "Hmm. Blood. So it seems." She made a show of brushing her school jacket sleeves from when he had grabbed her before pulling her into an embrace earlier. "That's nice and all, and I'm sure that you're quite proud of yourself, but let me make things clear for you. First, stay out of my business, not just personal. Second, don't ruin my life any further. And third, don't think you won me over with a little hug. I'm not going to become your friend or join your little harem." Miyouko pointedly met his appalled gaze. "Don't talk to me, don't step in front of me, and _certainly_ don't send me 'warm looks of longing' like the starved, deranged animal you are. I- Am- Out- Of- Your- League. Got it?"

He grimaced, but stepped to the side. "You think you're safe, don't you?"

Miyouko whirled around. "Are you _threatening_ me?!"

He stuck out his chin. "Not me. But don't forget that other gangs might still be after you. It wouldn't surprise me if they thought that you were going to form your own group in retaliation." Now Maikeru-kun smirked. "Got it?"

She swiveled her head away from him. "Leave me the hell alone." And she started home. With an entourage -unbeknownst to her, of course.

------------------------------------------------- XP

The reprimand she had expected to receive when she got home never came. Puzzled, Miyouko stepped into the kitchen. A note was left on the counter:

_Dear Miyouko-chan,_

_I need to talk to you this weekend, so make sure you don't make any plans, ok? I'm sad that you didn't make it home, in time for supper with me, but I'm sure you were working on something school-related. Don't worry about being forgiven._

_Don't stay up any later after reading this, ok?_

_-Outsuka_

Miyouko tossed the note back on the counter, indifferent. She never had any plans during the day on weekends. She had only ever gone clubbing late at night, long after her aunt had gone to bed. The reminder of clubs brought back fresh memories of Muu, and Miyouko froze.

No. Not now, after she had tried her hardest and failed, and practically cried her heart out earlier.

Not again.

But they came: two silent, glistening baubles that crawled their way down either of her face. She scrunched her eyes shut in an effort to control her tears, but it barely worked. Failing that, Miyouko thought of her anger at that idiot, Maikeru-kun. Having her blood boil _did_ calm her down a bit, but just enough so she could make it up to her room without waking her aunt. Once in her room, Miyouko gave way to the beast inside her. She charged into her closet and skimmed through her clubbing raiments. _Something sleek, skimpy, easy to move in, yeah,_ Miyouko thought as her fingers touched the shiny, black spandex capris. Her eyes roved her collection for a millisecond before her hands automatically drew out a rouched peasant top -sultry hunter green.

She stripped and quickly changed into her outfit. She grabbed her black, slinky heels that matched the pants and strapped them on. Miyouko decided that her black leather jacket from the last time she had gone out was just too..._ugh_, Miyouko thought. So she let it hit the carpet with a mild _THUD_ and found her old ebony duster sweater. Her lips curled up at either end. _Perfect._

-------------------------------------------------- XP

The strobe lights were as amazing as ever at Club Barren. Fluorescent rouges, pewters, lilacs, and mints lit up the night scene, providing a dramatic contrast to the crowd's varying attire. Miyouko felt her regular self returning -almost.

She looked around and grimaced. Maybe coming had been a bad idea. Maybe she should've just rested her eyes after such a long day, but...

A warm hand came to rest on her shoulder. "You look shot."

Miyouko turned and met Nozomi's dark eyes. She managed a smile. "Unfortunately, it wasn't me that was shot. Or stabbed."

A few dancers surrounding them gave the two peculiar looks, and Nozomi turned Miyouko around, marching her towards the drink counter. "Um, maybe you can tell me where you can't scare some many people, Miyou-akkan."

When they reached the counter, Miyouko hopped up on one of the stools, Nozomi at her side with an arm protectively around her, not sitting himself. Miyouko noticed. "Not going to sit and stay a while, are we?"

Nozomi glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and then went back to observing the crowd. "Miyou-chan... Did it ever occur to you that you might attract quite a bit of attention with a top like that?"

Miyouko glanced down at the peasant top. It covered most of her stomach, and no real cleavage was showing. It was mainly just her throat and shoulders that were bare. She realized then that she hadn't bothered to accessorize, which probably made her alabaster neck look all the more inviting.

She shrugged. "Does it bother you?" Miyouko caught his eye again before he turned away, and she smiled. "Aw, how cute! It _does_ bother you!"

Nozomi seized the chance to make a witty remark. "Apparently not as much as the rest of the male body here tonight."

Miyouko looked out into the crowd and found he was right: Most eyes were on her, the overwhelming majority being male. Again, she shrugged. "So? Let 'em look. They're allowed to gaze at what they can't have."

"Don't you think that's a tad reckless?"

"Not my problem." There was a long, silent minute between them before Nozomi gently prodded her.

"Hey, what happened?"

Miyouko felt her heart catch in her throat. "Well, it's quite a funny story... Remember my friend, Muu?"

Nozomi nodded and listened intently as Miyouko unraveled before him. Afterward, he brushed the ready-to-fall tears away from her eyes with his thumb. He half-heartedly grinned at her. "Hey, at least I'm not gonna hug you like that jerk."

She partially returned the smile, a warmth spreading in her chest. "Actually..." Miyouko stopped, and then thought, _Ah, what the hell? As long as I'm being honest..._ "Actually," she repeated, bending her head down a little so her hair fell over her bare shoulders and hid her blush, "I wouldn't mind if you held me." She paused. "N-Not that I mean you should hold me now, but just...in reference for the future. You know, that sort of thing." She brushed some hair behind one ear and felt her red face deepen.

He was quiet for a beat. "Miyou-akkan...," he whispered, "you're not being honest with yourself..."

Head still bent, Miyouko furrowed her brow and sucked in her breath. She was so stupid; of course someone like Nozomi wouldn't want someone like her who was a kid in comparison. She blinked back tears and steeled herself before moving to sit back straight. "It's nothing, really. Forget I said anything-" But he cut her off.

Finally, something, _something_ felt good and warm, kind and heavenly all at once. Nozomi's arms around her were real and soft, but felt strong enough to protect her from everything. Miyouko hid her head in his chest, inhaling his light cologne. For once in the longest while, she was at peace.

A while passed before Nozomi said anything. "Miyou-chan…do you want to leave?"

Whether it was numb or instinctive, Miyouko responded, "Yes." He held his hand out to her as she hopped down from the stool, and they made their way through the throng of people to the exit. Not before someone hollered at Miyouko, though.

"Oh, _wow_! That's such a pretty top, Shimemachi-san!"

"A little dark, but nice."

"It reminds me of salvia stems…"

"A little too inviting for a seventeen-year-old, hime."

Nozomi felt Miyouko's hand in his tense. "Miyouko, are they shouting at you?"

Miyouko kept staring forward. "Just ignore them. They'll go away." She tugged Nozomi forward a bit and he came up behind her, a protective (and maybe possessive, as he shot Maikeru-kun a nasty glare) arm around her shoulders.

Maikeru-kun stepped out from his group of friends, scrutinizing the couple. "Do you even have your head screwed on straight, Miyouko-hime?"

Miyouko clenched her jaw. "Apparently straighter than some of us," she retorted over her shoulder. She saw Maikeru-kun's three friends standing behind him: Kiku, dressed conservatively in a purple turtleneck and long black skirt; Eriko, prancing around in a two-tone blue and green tank and bell-bottom jeans; and Yami, in black slacks and a burgundy long-sleeved top that accented her multi-tonal brown hair. Her eyes flicked back to Maikeru-kun, who had bothered to change into regular jeans and a long-sleeved metallic blue button-down shirt. "Have fun dancing. I'm leaving now."

Maikeru-kun stepped in front of her. "So, what? Is this what you're going to do all the time now? Throw your life away repeatedly?"

She was about to angrily open her mouth when a black-sleeved arm was thrust in front of her. "Leave her alone, boy," Nozomi said. His tone was polite, but hid enough of a threat to get the point across.

"Hey, I'm always itchin' for a fight. You want to take it outside, girlie-man?"

"Nozomi's more of a man than you are, Maikeru-kun!!" Miyouko snapped at the ruffian teen.

At that, Maikeru-kun looked genuinely hurt. "Bitchy times call for bitchy measures, hime," he muttered.

She blinked. "What-!" And then up she went, right over Maikeru-kun's right shoulder, lack a sack of potatoes. Eriko bounced up to her.

"Sorry, Shimemachi-san, but when Masahiro-kun told us he needed back-up, we didn't know what he was planning," the energetic girl stated.

Meanwhile, Nozomi and Maikeru-kun were busy staring each other down. "It seems that he doesn't know when to give up. Of course, that's to be expected from a child…"

"She barely knows you, and yet you're willing to cart her away as soon as she asks. Sounds like we have a cradle-robber on our hands," Maikeru-kun spat through gritted teeth.

Miyouko pounded on Maikeru-kun's back. "Lemme down, you big brute!!"

The two males ignored her. "She's right, you know," Nozomi said to Maikeru-kun. "You're going to cause a scene and get us all kicked out of here."

Maikeru-kun looked at the faces staring back around them. "Looks like we've already caused one." He flicked his glare back to Nozomi. "Hope your ass is the one tossed out on the streets, lecher."

At that, Nozomi closed his eyes and smiled. "And so it seems Miyouko-chan has some unwanted attention." He walked around Maikeru-kun and faced Miyouko. "I'll see you again soon, right?"

Miyouko, red in the face from all her protesting, nodded. "As long as this idiot doesn't flag me all the time."

Nozomi cheerfully nodded and slipped a piece of paper into one of Miyouko's fists. "Try the first number if you ever get in any real trouble, Miyouko," he whispered in her ear. "The second's my apartment, and the third's my work. I'll kick this punk's ass if you ever need me to –just say the word." Nozomi locked eyes with Miyouko and seemed as if he may have wanted to kiss her goodbye, but frowned and left, somewhat irked by it all.

After he had exited the building, Miyouko regained her temper and hit Maikeru-kun's back harder. "LEMME DOWN!!" So he did.

"OWWW!!! What the hell was that for?!" Miyouko nearly screamed at him.

Maikeru-kun glowered at her. "I would think that someone like you would know better than to get involved with someone like him."

"Someone like me?! _Now_ who doesn't know all the facts!! You don't know anything about me!! Why should you care what I do?!"

"It's because it's in his nature."

All eyes turned to that quiet voice. Yami met their gazes with antipathy. "Well, it is. I remember when Masahiro was trying to get me to open up to him. I resisted –not as much as you, Shimemachi –but he eventually got to me and convinced me that I had a friend. Masahiro can't help it."

Miyouko furrowed her brow. "It seems like that's the case for each of you. But I don't feel like being anyone's project. I have friends, and I don't need you guys." She turned back to Maikeru-kun. "Especially you."

She stormed out of Club Barren and Maikeru-kun hurried after her.

Behind, Kiku looked scared. "I've never seen her so angry before. She always seemed like an approachable person…"

Eriko nodded, frowning. "I do wonder what's driving Masa-chan this time, though. He usually doesn't put up with anyone's bs like this."

"They're different, but very much alike," Yami commented. "Even though they come from different worlds and have lost nearly everything, they keep pushing themselves. They have a driving force, something worth living for."

"What?" Eriko and Kiku asked in unison.

"Life itself. Maybe something more."

--------------------------------------------------------- - 3

"We have got to stop this," Miyouko commented after being tailed by Maikeru-kun for five and a half blocks.

Maikeru-kun had been quiet the whole time, and it had bother Miyouko. Any another day, he would have been poking fun at her or arguing with her, but today he was subdued. She gave up.

Stopping, Miyouko turned around and walked up to Maikeru-kun. "Look, sorry if I embarrassed you in front of you friends, but I meant what I said. It's like you saved all of those girls, like they were mental cases you solved or something. But I'm not mental, and I don't need saving…not worth saving, even," she muttered as a last-minute thought.

Still, Maikeru-kun set his jaw straight. "I don't know what it is about you, hime. It's like you're five bazillion people whipped into one. I've come to accept that as the true you, but…" He sighed. "Eh, I don't know… I don't have any idea myself." He stood there awkwardly, scratching his head."

"I think it's best to give up on me, Maikeru-kun. I'm a lost cause."

"Funny. Hadn't you been saying that about me not that long ago?" The look in her eyes was pleading. "You wanna try to at least be acquaintances? Maybe that'd develop into friendship, you know…the whole shebang."

Miyouko shook her head. "Good night."

He stood there, watching her walk away, something not right inside him. The girls came up behind him. Eriko touched his shoulder. "Masa-chan, are you all right?"

He gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'm just fine."

Yami looked at him. "You're obviously upset over whatever else she said and already did. Go cool off, Masahiro. I'll walk her home, okay?"

"But…" Maikeru-kun looked slightly worried.

Yami rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine. Do you want me to try to talk to her?"

"Urmn…yeah, maybe… No, I don't know…" He put his hand to his forehead. "That stubborn mule makes my head hurt…"

"Nice to know," Yami mumbled. "I'll see you guys at school. Good night, guys." And with the final salutations said, the artist hurried after the raven-haired girl.

ELSEWHERE, A FEW BLOCKS AWAY…

Miyouko stopped; it was still a while's away to her house from there. She looked back over her shoulder. Quietly, she uttered to herself, "That stubborn mule makes my head hurt…"

------------------------------------------------------ - 3

**Hoping to get responses on Nozomi and Miyouko. Oh, and who's up for a Yami-Miyouko-cat-and-dog friendship:)**


	22. Walking in the Rain

I ran down the street trying to catch up with Miyouko.

"Miyouko wait up". She turned around and looked at me. I caught up to her and she said, "Yami I don't need to hear it I know what you're going to say. I should be friends with him because he's really a good person, but I just don't think that."

She said as she folded her arms and leaned to one side.

"But why, that's all I want to know and we'll stop bothering you about it. So please just tell me, and if for some reason you don't want me to tell anyone I won't, you can trust me."

In a whispered, calm tone she said, "I just can't see some one like that being the good person you tell me he is. I cannot trust him; I do not think you should either. He dangerous and I...I just do not want to hang out with him."

She started to walk away in a hurried pace when she turned around and said, "Did you know he was suspended from school for hurting other people."

She turned a corner and disappeared. I started walking back to the club. I walked slower than usual because I really did not want to tell Masahiro what Miyouko said about him.

When I finally reached the club and Masahiro was sitting outside by himself.

"Hey you" I said as I ran towards him. "Did everyone else leave?"

"Yeah, it was getting late and they thought it would be best if they went home."

"Yeah, I should probably go home too. It's really late." I said as I looked at my watch.

"I'll walk you home." Masahiro stood up.

"No, its ok I only live down the street."

"Well I want you to tell me everything she said so we are going to go the long way." He took my arm and started to pull the opposite way to my house.

"So, what did she say?" he asked me

I did not answer.

"Tell me." He said in a happy tone.

"Fine, she basically said she thinks you're dangerous and I shouldn't hang out with you."

"Really," he looked at me somewhat disappointed at what he just heard

I nodded.

"Well what do you think?" he asked me.

I waited a second before I answered.

"Well, I think you're a little wired and I wish I wasn't friends with you." I stopped holding back a smile.

He stopped and looked at me again.

"I smiled. "Just kidding your cool and only of the best friends I have ever had."

He grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and started running.

"Put me down!" I yelled while laughing.

He stopped and put me down.

We jus looked at each other and laughed.

We started walking again. When, it started raining. It pored for about five minutes. Then it stopped. We the rain stopped Masahiro and I started playing in puddles.

Finally, we reached my apartment. Past 10pm so my family locked the front door.

We walked around to the back.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I started climbing up the fire escape ladder.

"Yami" He grabbed my arm and turned me towards his chest. He pulled me close and looked into my eyes. The only thing I felt was his lips on my lips and his arms around my waist. As fast as it started it finished and Masahiro Let go of me and walked away.


	23. Saving a Delinquent: Enter Hideaki Asaba

_I have never felt this way before...I want to save you._

Masahiro Kicked a rock as he walked back to the little apartment that he shared with his mother Reiko. He was actually in a good mood, he let a smile escape his lips as He walked up the fire escape and put his shoes in the window. He knocked on their back door. His mother opened the door, she looked like she had just gotten up and she had a beer in her hand.

"Hey mom... im back" said Masahiro in a sad tone of voice as he walked inside. He looked into the fridge for something to eat; _"nothing"_ thought Masahiro as he slammed the door shut. Reiko looked at her son with an indifferent type of look, she didn't really want to be bothered by her son's feelings but she felt obligated to help her out…after all he was her son.

" Masa-chan, what's the matter, you don't seem like your usual self" said Reiko who smelled of booze and cigarettes, she whipped out a pack of cigarettes and held one out to Masahiro who plucked one from the box.

"Ya got a light mom?" said Masahiro with a smile as Reiko lit his smoke and then her own. He sat out on the balcony and told her every thing, by the time he was finished Reiko was already sauced to the gills with alcohol.

"Well sh-she sounds like a real BITCH!" Reiko spat the words out as she took another swig of her beer. Masahiro stayed quiet, he did not think that Shimemachi-hime was a bitch, he actually thought highly of her; Reiko continued.

"That other one is not any better. If I was you I would have let that bitch go and find a classy girl, but you're not as smart as me are you Masahiro-kun?"

Masahiro looked at his mother with the beer in her hand and her clothes nearly off _"yeah really classy mom, you're the picture of perfection you sleazy whore." _

Thought Masahiro as he listened his mother bad mouth his friends, she did not care about his opinions or feelings.

"I don't know what your thinking but it's not good… none of those girls are even attractive, their reject-"Masahiro cut her off and said with anger flaring up within his body.

"Mother that's it, I have had it. Im done with you I cannot take it anymore, Im going to leave you mom and Im going to move far away from here!" Reiko laughed at him.

"Do you honestly think that it's easy out there, go the fuck ahead and move out. You will come crawling back like Th' bitch ya are!"

Said Reiko as Masahiro stormed into the house and gathered all of his clothes and the money that he had saved from various odd jobs. He put his leather jacket on and made his way to the door.

As he opened the door, he said one final thing to his mother

"I hope you rot in hell you dumb bitch"

And with that, he left. He walked down the street with everything he owned in his arms. He just could not deal with her bull anymore. Therefore, he left and now he had to search for an apartment and Masahiro knew just the place. He walked past Hokuei High and kept going a little further until he found the place he was looking for.

It was a beautiful place, the building over looked a grove of Cherry trees that twinkled in the moon light _"simply beautiful; this place is heaven, the view is nice and its close to the store I applied to for work. This should be a good place to crash"_ Thought Masahiro as he walked up the steps and into the front office, the property owner who had a book in her hand looked up at Masahiro.

"Yes May I help you, young man," asked the property owner who looked like she was his age maybe two or three years older than he was. Masahiro took a deep breath and said

"Actually you can help me miss, you see I would like a place to stay and this is the only place that I had in mind. You see I always take walks in the park around here and I am also a student at Hokuei High School and I feel that this place would be perfect for me being so close to the school and all," said Masahiro with a smile on his face- the fake one.

The Lady smirked at him and said

"Oh yes Masahiro Maikeru-san, some one did say that you would be arriving please let me take your things up to room 605 for you"

said the property owner who winked at him as she led him up to his room.

"Th-thanks, by the way who said that I'd be coming to live here?" Masahiro asked the property owner as he gave her a tip for being so kind to her.

"I believe that the man's name is Hideaki Asaba, he lives in this Apartment right next door to you," said the Landlady who pointed to apartment 606

"Why don't you say hi to the nice man who offered to pay your rent while you stay here?" Said the property owner who left Masahiro standing in complete shock, his mouth hit the floor.

"_Did she say Hideaki Asaba- the famous artist who is also a Hokuei High graduate? How does some one like that know some one like me?" _ Masahiro asked him self as he stood in front of apartment 606 debating whether to knock and say thanks or leave that for tomorrow.

" _why would some one like that pay my way for me, he doesn't know my situation, this whole thing smells like a set up. Im going to knock on that door and im going to tell who ever answers that I don't joke around and that I don't need anybodies help."_

Thought Masahiro as he inched closer to the doorknocker, He felt a lump form in his throat his heart skipped a beat.

"_Damn it damn it, I can't do this. He is famous, im not worth shit to him it would be better for me to go into my apartment and sleep. Im going to sle-"_

The door of Asaba's apartment opened slowly and a man who looked to be about 30 stepped out to meet Masahiro. He smiled and held out a hand that was covered in red paint.

"Hello there, you must be Masahiro Maikeru-kun, ive heard so much about you, im Hideaki Asaba but you knew that already didn't cha?"

said Asaba who had an innocent smile on his face. That smile was not like the other smiles that Masahiro had seen. This one was different this one was genuine.

"So are you going to stand there or are you shake my hand," said Asaba who was still holding out his hand for Masahiro to shake. Masahiro bowed to him formally and asked him

"How do you know about me, and why would you offer to pay my rent. I want some answers and I want them now. Oh and if this is an attempt to show off your money act like a show-off and help out a person who is a little less fortunate than you are ill just leave because I don't need pity from anyone"

Said Masahiro as he looked at Asaba with his trademark glare, Asaba examined Masahiro from top to bottom.

"_The mannerisms are a little bit different but I see that he is exactly like Arima-kun, his soul speaks to me"_ Thought Asaba with a smirk on his face.

"Well the reason why all this is happening is that im going to be Hokuei High's new art teacher and the people in charge told me that it would make the school look good if I took in a delinquent so I chose you"

Said Asaba, Masahiro was not pleased with that answer at all. He glared at Asaba.

"You just looked pathetic. I chose you because if some one like me is seen helping a piece of trash like you, it makes my image look better. So why don't you thank me for my unbelievable gesture of kindness"

Lied Asaba, Masahiro dashed at him and attempted to punch Asaba, Asaba caught the punch with one hand and laughed.

"You'll thank me soon enough" said Asaba who let go of Masahiro. Masahiro said nothing to him as he walked into his room.

"Damn that Asaba" said Masahiro. Masahiro was just sick and tired of it all.

"How dare he act like that towards me, he doesn't even know me and yet he acts like we've been buddies for years. He is just another adult and im not going to trust any one like him."

Masahiro unpacked all of his things and brought them into the furnished apartment.

"_Did Hideaki do all of this, he didn't have to furnish the room"_ thought Masahiro as he put his clothes in the closet and hid his stash of alcohol under the nice king sized bed.

Masahiro went in to the pearl colored bathroom. He decided that he needed a shower. He took off his shirt revealing the true extent of the damage that was dealt during the fight between Eastside.

He had cuts and bruises all over his body; blood was still dripping down his back. He entered the shower and winced as the hot water touched his battered body. After his shower, Masahiro fell into the nice soft bed that was right in front of the television. He looked around his room. This was his home now, and he had to admit that it was beautiful.

Before falling asleep Masahiro thought about his friends, about Yami-chan and about Miyouko-Hime he even thought about Asaba.

_Maybe there is hope for some one like me, maybe im not a lost cause any more. _


	24. A better life

"YAMI!" 

"What? Who is it?"

"YOU KNOW WHO IT IS!"

"Go away" I said covering my head with my blankets

"Yami I need the rent money."

"I'm going to work today and ill give you the money tonight"

---------------------------------------xp

When I got to work the manager approached me.

"Yami I need to talk to you"

"OK what's up?" I said happily.

"Well... umm the restaurant is closing so you're all losing your jobs."

----------------------------------------xp

I sat on the park bench wondering what to do, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Yami. What's wrong?" said Masahiro as he sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"I just lost my job." I said trying not to sound as upset as I felt.

"So..." he said sounding confused.

I looked at him "SO. I need money to pay my rent. If I don't get the money by tonight..." I stopped.

"What... Yami you can tell me."

"I know I can tell you it's just... I don't like dumping my problems on others. I like figuring things out for my self. I don't like pity." And I lowered my head.

"Yami, you will never learn will you." Masahiro said jokingly.

I chuckled.

Masahiro put his hand under my chin and slowly lifted my head to meet his.

"Sometimes you need someone to help you. You cant do everything on your own."

"I know, but that's just how I've lived my whole life. Because I never had anyone else."

"Well you got me now" he said. He kissed my forehead and then stood up and said "Well we better go fined you a job."

I smiled and took his hand.

We walked down the street to the club and walked in. The place was completely dead, only one person, sat at the bar looking almost passed out on the counter.

"I'm going to wait here. You go ask if you can get a job." Said Masahiro, while pushing me towards the counter.

I gave him a nervous look

"You'll be fine now go"

I walked up to the counter "Be right with you sweet cheeks." Said the bartender.

He walked in the opposite direction and put some glasses away then walked back. A not was forming in the pit of my stomach.

"So can I help you?" he asked me with a slight smile.

"umm... I would like..." I cleared my throat and continued. "I would like to apply for a job."

"As what?" 

I look at him puzzled.

"Well we have job openings for servers, dancers, and singers."

"umm... I don't know..." I said feeling like an idiot.

"How about we start you off as a server."

I looked at him wide eyed and asked "So, I got the job?"

He nodded and gave me a schedule.

I work every weekend from 5pm to midnight.

"You start tomorrow night. Is that ok?" he asked me.

"It's perfect, and thank you so much, you have no idea how much I needed this job. Thank you." And I got up and ran over to Masahiro and he stood up.

"I got the job!" I said sounding and feeling extremely happy.

"That's great!" he said as he lifted me up and kissed me.

He put me down and we walked out side.

"Damn." I yelled

"What?" Masahiro asked me

"I still need to pay my rent by tonight." I said feeling very concerned.

"Cant you just ask for a time extension?" Masahiro said calmly.

"Tonight is the end of my time extension."

"Oh" he said looking concerned.

"I have an idea. Meet in the park in 20 minutes."

"OK" and he ran down the street.

--------------------------------xp

I sat by a tree waiting for Masahiro. I saw him come running towards me and I stood up.

"So what was this big idea?"

He looked at me, all smiles and handed me an envelope with the exact money to pay my rent.

"I looked at it in complete shock. "What? How... Masahiro I can't take this."

"Yami, trust me. Take it."

"No I can't" and I tried to give it back but he pushed it away.

"Please take it."

"But how did you get it?"

"I'll tell you later. Now just go home and get some rest. Pay your rent and..." he stopped. "Well, see you tomorrow." And started to walk away.

"Wait. And... What?" I said looking at him with maybe the biggest smile I have shown in a long time.

He turner around and said "I don't know."

-----------------------------------------------xp

_My life is finally getting better... I think._


	25. For The One You Love

_People do the craziest things for one thing and one thing only._

"I don't think that Ill ever be able to tell that girl where I really had gotten all of that money. Its best if she doesn't find out anyway" said Masahiro smirking as he walked down to his apartment building.

"I can't believe that "she" let me borrow the money, "said Masahiro as he sat on a bench.

_It all started a few hours ago_

**Shopping District- 12:00 pm**

"Damn how im I supposed to come up with one hundred dollars by the end of today, im broke and that Cheapskate Hideaki wont let me borrow anything." Said Masahiro sitting at a restaurant table He was looking up at the sky feeling bad for him self and for Yami.

"I have to figure out what I can do for Yami-chan or she might get kicked out of her place and I don't want her to go through anymore pain than she already has gone through" said Masahiro looking out at the people walking into the shop. He was about to turn away when he saw a familiar face.

"_Is that Shimemachi-san, it is! That's Miyouko-chan!"_ thought Masahiro as he got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Hey Shimemachi-san, how are you doing. I did not know that you ate at this restaurant," said Masahiro who gave Miyouko a smile that hid his depression. She saw through his act and said.

"You know you're not really that good at hiding emotions, why don't we have a seat and you can talk to me about whats going on with you." Said Miyouko who motioned to the table that Masahiro had been sitting in

"So you and Yami started going out and now you want to help her pay her rent," said Miyouko looking at Masahiro who blushed.

"Yeah, that's basically it, she's been through hell and I wanna do everything in my power to make her feel better," said Masahiro who then looked over to his empty wallet. Miyouko caught him glancing at his wallet and then she caught him smirking at her.

"Masahiro no, I wont. What makes you think that im going to be able to pay her rent? Im not made of money," protested Miyouko, she was not about to bend to this Delinquent's will. Masahiro however did not give up.

"Please Miyouko-san ill pay you back Ill do anything just help Yami out. Do this for her not me," Begged Masahiro. It was his last resort, but he did not have any other option He loved Yami and he wanted to help her out.

Miyouko looked into Masahiro's dark eyes and she found something that she had never seen before. She found love and determination. He really wanted to help Yami and that was all that mattered to him. His love for Yami was strong so she decided to help him out.

"Ill help you out, just this once ill help you help your friends but you owe me do you understand Masahiro?" Groaned Miyouko as she took one hundred dollars out from her wallet she closed her eyes as she felt the money slip from her fingers. Masahiro smiled and ran out from the restaurant but not before saying one last thing to Miyouko.

"You're not half bad Hime. Thanks and ill pay you back when I have the money" Masahiro smiled and clicked his heals. He raced back to Yami who now had enough money and a job to maintain her rent.

"Now she'll be ok. Now Yami will smile for me," said Masahiro running to Yami, Miyouko smiled as she watched Masahiro run down the street.

"_That Masahiro, he really makes my head hurt."_ Miyouko looked up at the sunny blue sky with a smile on her face.

**Present time-1:30 pm**

Masahiro walked back into his building, Hideaki was already there waiting for him.

"Masahiro-san, it looks like you have had one hell of a day. Why don't you sit down and talk to me about it over some tea." Said Hideaki smiling at Masahiro, Masahiro closed his eyes as he walked into the elevator.

"Maybe later Hideaki-san, maybe when I trust you a little bit more," Said Masahiro as the elevator doors shut. He walked into his room and listened to music for the rest of the day.

_People do crazy things for the person that they love_


	26. Just a Little Faith

Hey there! This chapter has really nothing to do with the storyline... So, I just thought that I should do something with Kiku and Masahiro, as friends, and all.

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with the Kare Kano Characters. I do not own them except the ones _we_ made up (Yami, Kiku, Eriko, Miyouko, and Masahiro)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes, that's me… A flower-Or am I?_

"But, why do I have to do all the work. Whenever you do something I-"

"You should be GRATEFUL that I taken you into my house, GOT IT!" Her drunken dad slammed his booze on the table. His face looked red _probably gambling, __**again.**_

"Yes, I understand." Kiku bowed her head down to her father. She slid the paper door behind her.

_I can see why you left such a horrid man mom… _

The night air was crisp, and Kiku still was confused. Where did she stand? Where was she? Why was she her? The breeze felt like it was freezing her for all eternity. She walked on the bridge, and looked out at the moon that reflected against the water.

"Mom, is that you? I guess not. You were all I had. My friends- are they really my friends?" Kiku grasped onto her coat, and kept on walking.

_Its an endless mystery…_

**Later...**

"Ah, it feels so great to be away from all my problems!" Masahiro realized that his dark past was slowly fading, and he could start anew.

_Or could he?_

"Guess I'll go to buy some food at the mini-mart." He walked away from his apartment, and headed down the long sidewalk. After reaching the mini-mart, he bought some coffee.

Masahiro headed out of the mart, and decided to take a walk. After passing the park, and the bookstore he saw a tranquil ocean. A figure walked against the shining moonlight, Yami? Kiku? Eriko? Miyouko?- NAH…

He kept on walking curious on who the person was. So he decided to take a look.

He turned the corner of the street, and crossed. There was the bridge. He gulped down his coffee, and saw Kiku?

**Meanwhile...**

"Kiku?" Masahiro called out.

"Huh?" Kiku shrugged, and walked off. Masahiro tapped on Kiku's shoulder…

"AHHH!" The looming shadow scared her. He stepped out of the dark…

"Hi! What a coincidence!" He laughed.

"Yeah!" Kiku smiled, and couldn't help but laugh along with him. The two leaned over the bridge.

"The ocean really is a mystery, huh." He stated.

"I don't know, what is a mystery anyways? Its not like there's an answer to it ." Kiku looked down. Masahiro glanced at her.

"I'm sorry…Did I say something??"

"No, I'm f-fine."

"Oh, ok…" He looked out towards the endless ocean.

"Do you think its ok, being stuck when you can't find yourself?" There was a strain in Kiku's voice.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"YOU IDOIT- Don't you ever understand?" Kiku grasped onto the rods on the bridge.

"No? I don't get it. What happened?"

"I feel like I froze, I feel as if I stopped, and I don't know where to turn." The breeze was getting colder as the time went by.

"There are answers to mysteries. Not every, but there is hope. I realized that." He looked out to the ocean.

"I see…" She sat on the wooden floor, and watched the birds fly into the white moon.

"Your mom may be gone, but you have us-Don't you realize that?"

"No, no I don't. I don't even know how I met you."

"A little bird told me that it was fate, and I believe it. You should to." Masahiro held out his hand, and Kiku grabbed onto it. She stood up and…

"Thanks!" Kiku hugged him, and she smiled in her own darkness that surrounded her. He, too smiled back. Soon, letting go of the grasp the two left the bridge, and headed out to home.

"Fate, huh… Maybe like tonight was, too. Yes, I believe. Mom, do you?" The stars shined all throughout the dark evening.


	27. Changes: Sayonara For Now

_Some times things happen for a reason…as the year, goes by we learn to accept change_

Three months had gone by winter had turned into spring, the midterms had come and gone and Masahiro's group of friends did well on them. Masahiro was second in his grade when it came to grades now that he actually cared about studying ( Miyouko was First) the sakura blossoms had started to fall again. That is when everything started to change. Masahiro was getting ready to go home when Hideaki decided to call him to his office, there was something important that he wanted Masahiro to do.

"You want me to WHAT?" screamed Masahiro at the top of his lungs; Hideaki calmly sipped some tea as Masahiro yelled.

"I want you to spend 3 or 4 months in America, your English teacher was telling me about the paper that you wrote on American literature and I decided to pay for your plane ticket, it would be a good thing to do before your junior year starts." Said Hideaki who poured Masahiro some more tea, Masahiro was furious.

" I thought you were just joking about the whole America thing Im not going to waste my summer in America, I have plans I can't do something like that," said Masahiro, he continued to argue his case to Hideaki but Hideaki was adamant on making him go.

"I don't even know how to speak English, im not going to be able to survive for 3 days in America," said Masahiro, Hideaki got out of his chair and said to Masahiro calmly

"Well that's too bad, your plane leaves in two days, so say your good byes and be done with it, oh and ive brought you some " how to speak English books" so you should be fine" said Hideaki with a smile, Masahiro stormed out of his office and into the hallway.

"Stupid Hideaki, making decisions for me, no one told him to go buy me the tickets." Said Masahiro through his teeth now he had to find a way to tell the girls, and he knew that the task would not be easy. He decided to tell them all in the park that night. One by one, his friends walked to the bench where Masahiro was sitting.

"So is there a reason why you called us all over to the park Masa-chan, don't keep us waiting" said Eriko

"Yeah Masahiro, im going to be late for work" said Yami who held his hand.

"This had better be good, ive got some things I have to take care of" said Miyouko who was wondering why Masahiro called her over in the first place.

Masahiro took a deep breath and looked at all of his friends.

" there is no easy way to put this, but im going to America for a few months… ill be back in time for the first day of school but you guys wont see me for a few months" Said Masahiro as he stood up under a tree his friends were all shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHEN WERE YOU PLANING ON TELLING US…? WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING!" yelled the four girls in unison. Masahiro closed his eyes and lit a smoke.

"Im leaving in two days… I just wanted to say good-bye to you all because ill be busy all day tomorrow "said Masahiro who took a big drag on his cigarette. It was silent for about five minutes. Then Yami spoke up.

"So is this it… are you just going to leave us… what about" tears started to form in her eyes. Masahiro looked confused he tried to put his arms around Yami but she slapped him in the face.

"What about "us" YOU MORON! How long have you known," asked Yami through her tears shadows began to cover Masahiro's eyes as the sun started to set.

Masahiro did not say a word; he just puffed on his cigarette. Yami was furious.

"ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!!! ANSWER ME or… or… we're over" yelled Yami, Masahiro just walked away. He had known for about two and a half months but he did not want to say it. Hideaki hinted at it but he did not know for sure until today.

"So that's it THAT'S IT, MASAHIRO WELL THEN FORGET YOU!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!" Screamed Yami into the night, Eriko held Yami as tears fell down her face.

"Yami-chan you don't mean that, you don't hate Masahiro" said Eriko who watched him walk away.

"But he had been acting strange lately; he didn't want to tell me anything. He just told me that it was none of my concern and now he tells me all of this two days before he leaves… how can he do this to me and on top of that he walked away," said Yami through sobs

"I don't know why I even dated him… its over between us," said Yami who looked at the new moon that was rising.

**TWO DAYS LATER: 5:00 PM**

It was a warm day in April when Masahiro had left for America, the girls went to the airport to watch him leave, and then they went their own separate ways. Miyouko and Yami went to Club Barren. Eriko went with Kiku to pick some flowers and then they went home. They all felt a little empty with out Masahiro even when he was just going to be gone for three or four months. As Yami walked up to her apartment, she noticed that a piece of paper was on her doorknocker.

"It's addressed to me, from... Masahiro" said Yami as she picked up the paper and started to read.

_Dear Yami,_

_If you are reading this then I already left for America. Listen… im sorry for not answering you two nights ago; I just had too many things on my plate. Well anyways, I think that it is best that we forget about our relationship and just continue being friends, because lets face it. You would be much better off with a delinquent as a friend than one as a boyfriend. I would just end up hurting you worse than I already did. So lets just be friends. Im sorry Yami,_

_Your friend_

_Masahiro_

Yami smirked at the letter, she was happy that Masahiro told her how he felt

"Ill just be your friend from now on Masahiro" said Yami as she went into her apartment.

**MEANWHILE ON THE PLANE**

"Damn you Hideaki, I hate flying I hate flying… im going to kill you when I get back to Japan!" said Masahiro who clung to his seat for dear life, just then some turbulence struck the plane along with thunder and lighting. The pilot came on the loud speaker.

_We are having a slight problem with the weather but please be assured that you will get to America safely as we are just experiencing some turbulence and some summer rain._

"Awwww damn it get me off this thing!" screamed Masahiro

_Some time change is a good thing._


	28. A note of tears

_Masahiro why did you leave me..._

I was on my way to work when Eriko came out a shop I had just passed.

I must have looked how I felt, because she came up behind me and asked "Hey, Yami. You all right?" she put her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"I'm feeling as good as expected I guess." I said with a depressed face on.

"Yami, I'm worried about you. It's been a week since Masahiro left and you still don't seem like your self. Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Ok." She said with a smile. "Well I have to go bye."

"Bye"

The smile I gave Eriko was just a mask hiding my true feelings about what had happened. I missed Masahiro. I wanted him to come back in the worst way. I didn't want to tell the other how I felt. With Masahiro gone I felt as alone as I had before I met him. I felt like I had to handle my problems on my own. Even though he was the one who told me that asking for help is sometime the better thing to do.

I walked into the bar and punched in. It was as busy as ever.

"What can I get you tonight?" I asked a group of people who had just walked in and sat down at the bar.

"A round of whiskey." Answered a guy about my age.

"Coming right up." I said as I walked away.

I grabbed seven shot glasses and filled them. I pulled out a tray and carefully placed each one on and walked over to the other side of the bar.

"Here you go. Now that's $19.99." I took the money, put in the register then I just leaned on the register table thinking and waiting.

"Hey Yami,"

I heard my name being called and looked up to see Eriko and Kiku.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I asked as I walked over to them. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Yah just 2 beers." Said Kiku.

I walked, grabbed two bottles and gave them to Eriko and Kiku.

Eriko took out $15 and handed it to me. "No its on the house." And I handed it back.

"Thanks Yami." Smiled Kiku.

"So how's life you two?"

"Good, but dull since Masahiro left." Eriko replied.

I nodded and the smile left my face.

"Oh I'm sorry...Yami I forg..." I cut her off

"Eriko it ok." And I walked away. I was cleaning glasses when they left the bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------xp

**11:45PM **

The club was calming down. However, some people still lingered. No one dancing, just talking, and drinking.

There wasn't much to do so I just passed back and forth waiting for the clock to strike 12. I put my hands in my pocket and I felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out of my pocket wondering what it was. I opened up the folded piece of paper and... I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. It was the note Masahiro had left me. I folded it up and put it back into my pocket. I slid down the wall of the bar; I just sat holding back tears. It was strange because I crying out of sadness but out of anger. I new I should just forget about it but I just don't understand why he didn't tell me. I sat there for maybe 2 or 3 minutes when I took a deep breath and stood up. I was startled to see a man sitting at the bar. It seemed to be the same person she had server when she had just gotten there.

"Can I get you something Sir?" I said wiping my face of tears that had escaped.

"Yes just a coke." He said looking at me with a confused and concerned face.

I filled a glass for him. "That will be..." I cleared my through "excuse me. That will be $5.50." He handed me a 10 and I went to get him change when he stopped me "No its ok keep the change."

"Oh umm thank you. It's greatly appreciated." And gave a weak smile.

"Are you ok?" I was startled by the question.

"Excuse me?" I said sounding confused.

"Are you alright? You seem..."

I answered in an aggressive tone "I'm fine." I looked at the clock. It was midnight. I walked to the back grabbed my coat and walked out of the bartender area and I was just about to open the door when I heard "Hey" The man had ran up behind me and said "Let me walk you home."

"No thanks" and I walked out the door. Unfortunately, he followed.

"OK seriously I don't need an escort home. Now if you don't mined I'm going home...Alone!" and I started walking.

---------------------------------xp

I got to my apartment. Climbed up the fire escape, and through the window. I dropped my stuff and went to reset my alarm for school in the morning. I walked to the other side of the room and saw an envelope on the floor, looked as if it was slid under the door. I picked it up and it was addressed to me, and it was from Masahiro. I was too mad at him to read it so I just put it by the clock and went to bed.


	29. Strawberry Days

_The red American sun reminds me of strawberries, simply beautiful._

Masahiro had landed safely in America (after much whining and screaming.) He had tried to pass the time by reading his how to speak English books and speaking in broken English to the flight attendants (who thought that it was somewhat cute).

He looked around for the family that he was supposed to live with. He remembered what Hideaki had said to him before he went on the plane.

"_Now Masahiro, the Arima's are good friends of mine, they have a summer home in New York City. They will help you get used to America"_

Masahiro looked around for a Japanese looking family; it was kind of like looking for a needle in a haystack.

They could be anywhere. What if they did not come to pick him up, what if Hideaki set him up; maybe they planned to leave him stranded in this foreign city with no way back. Masahiro started to curse Hideaki under his breathe.

"God damn that Hideaki… ill kill him when I get back to Japan, _if I get back_" thought Masahiro as he sat on a bench in the middle of the airport. He stared at the floor wondering when the Arima's were going to pick him up. (Or when the Japanese camera crew would come out of hiding and say: "hey you've been punk'd ").

Just as he was thinking about what he would do to Hideaki if there were actually a Japanese camera crew somewhere in the airport laughing at the stupid teenager who was stuck waiting for a family who would never come, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. It felt nice, Masahiro found himself looking into the smiling face of a brown haired woman who looked to be about the same age as Hideaki. She held out a hand and started to speak Japanese with Masahiro.

"Excuse me are you Masahiro Maikeru-san" said the woman with a smile as she held out a hand to him. Masahiro stood up and shook her hand.

"Yes, I am and you are?" asked Masahiro as he bowed to the woman politely. The woman laughed.

"We aren't in Japan anymore; you don't have to bow to anyone here in America. My name is Yukino Arima and we will be taking care of you for the next four months," said Yukino with a smile. Masahiro followed her out to her car.

" you must be tired, when we get to my house you are free to take a shower and go to sleep, later ill cook you a home cooked meal" said Yukino who drove really fast on the highway( Masahiro almost vomited twice). Masahiro and Yukino made it to the house safely, Masahiro wobbled out of the car.

"_Who gave this woman a license; we almost died out there… is this how they drive in America?" _ Wondered Masahiro as they walked down the driveway. Just then, a big beautiful dog jumped on top of Masahiro.

"Oy Oy get him off me… YUKINO-SAN DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET HIM OFF ME!" screamed Masahiro, Yukino laughed at Masahiro as she whistled for her dog to get off Masahiro.

"That's Just Pero Pero, it seems that he's taken a liking to you Masahiro" said Yukino as she opened the door to the house.

"What are ya waiting for, come on in" said Yukino as Masahiro dusted himself off. He took off his shoes and went inside the house. The house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside, there were paintings hanging everywhere.

"Those Painting's were gifts from Hideaki, Beautiful right" said Yukino Proudly as she led him into the family room. Masahiro's Jaw Dropped as he looked at a big screen television set.

" Yeah that's my husband Soichiro's pride and joy, sometimes I think he loves that Television set more than me " said Yukino who kicked the television ( and stubbed her toe ) she cursed loudly because of the pain. Masahiro chuckled. Yukino shot Masahiro a nasty glare that rivaled his own trademark glare (it scared him)

"You wanna laugh at me do you? Well we can fix that," said Yukino who threw a pillow that smacked Masahiro in the head.

"Hey that's not fair! You shouldn't be hitting guest's what would your husband say," said Masahiro as he was hit with another pillow from behind. He spun around to see a taller man with two pillows in his hands.

"I think her husband would say DON'T…. MAKE…. FUN…. OF… MY ….WIFE…" Said the Taller man who used every hit as an exclamation point, Yukino laughed as she watched the pillow fight go on.

"YAY SOICHIRO-KUN! You show that Yanki who's boss" said Yukino as she held on to her husband and kissed him affectionately. Masahiro stood up and brushed himself off.

"You must be Soichiro-san, nice to meet you," said Masahiro who held his hand out to Soichiro who shook it.

"Yes I am Soichiro, this lovely woman's husband," said Soichiro who smirked at Yukino.

"Asapin has told me a great deal about you, welcome to America," said Soichiro with a smile.

"You call Hideaki-san Asapin, that's cute," said Masahiro as he smirked evilly; he now knew how to get back at Hideaki for forcing him on this trip.

**AFTER DINNER-7:00**

After a nice dinner with the Arima's he decided to write Yami another letter

_Dear Yami,_

_How are things back in Japan, every thing is fine over here _

_I miss every one and I hope that you and Eriko are behaving, tell me about your job… do you like it, and how is Miyouko and Kiku I hope they are doing well too! I hope to talk to you soon,_

_Your friend _

_Masahiro_

He mailed it to Hideaki's address later that night So that Hideaki could give it to Yami whenever he had the chance.

**IN JAPAN-HIDEAKI'S APARTMENT **

"Hey it's that letter Masahiro told me about, ill put it under her door after I get some drinks at the bar," said Hideaki who was walking to club barren.

**BACK IN AMERICA**

"I hope they write me back soon, I miss every one," thought Masahiro as he drifted off to sleep

_Being here watching the strawberry sun set makes me feel at peace, maybe America isn't so bad._


	30. Struck By Lightning

Chapter 30: Struck By Lightning

**Chapter 30: Struck By Lightning?!**

-- XP

Beats pulsed through the darkness.

Threading through the sweating, dancing bodies, Miyouko reached Yami. The raven-haired beauty tugged on her artist friend's shirt. The handkerchief top pulled itself tightly around Yami's curves, but Yami didn't seem to notice; Miyouko knew this was bad.

Miyouko yanked on a surprised Yami's wrist and dragged her from the dance floor. "We should leave," Miyouko stated. "It's getting late."

Yami glanced at the clock above the dry bar. "Are you out of your mind? It's only ten thirty." She turned a devilish grin to Miyouko. "The night's still young."

The glaze over Yami's eyes reassured Miyouko of her decision. "We're going -now." She pulled on her leather trench coat and waited as a scowling Yami fussed with the buttons on her sweater-like jacket. Miyouko knew Yami wouldn't protest if Miyouko was going to leave anyway; Yami knew it would be foolish of her to stay at Club Barren by herself.

Without any chitchat, the two Hokusei High students exited the building, rounding the next corner and walking on in silence for four blocks. Finally, Miyouko made an impulse decision.

"Yami-chan, why don't we cool down a bit with a drink?" Miyouko asked. She pointed her thumb to the café over her shoulder. Hoping to convince her friend, she genuinely smiled. "I know they've got a great cheesecake."

The brunette's brow pulled together in a guilty frown. "Yeah. Some cheesecake sounds good." As Yami followed Miyouko into the restaurant, she felt ashamed that Miyouko had felt the need to use her weakness to talk to her. Even before sitting down in the booth, Yami wondered already if she would ever like cheesecake again.

After a waitress had come by to take their orders –tiramisu for Yami and a chocolate torte for Miyouko –the heavy silence continued to hang over them.

Yami wrung her hands in her lap, wrinkling her jacket's hem. Miyouko didn't notice; she was just politely staring out the window. Finally, Yami broke the quiet. "Miyouko-chan, I–"

"Haven't you ever wondered why we became so close?" Miyouko interrupted.

The question completely blindsided Yami. "Well… I don't know. I guess you and I are complete opposites. Opposites attract, I suppose."

The waitress brought the girls some water, and Yami busied herself with the slow unwrapping of her straw, and then the twirling of her straw in her glass before taking a long sip. Yami saw Miyouko gnaw on her bottom lip before opening her mouth. "Yami, how are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you're going to start in on me, too," Yami groaned.

"Yami, you were so out of it at the club." Miyouko looked Yami straight in the eye. "Did you even realize I had pulled on you top first to get you attention?"

She didn't answer, only reddened.

"What if I hadn't been the one doing that? You were so out of it, dancing with all those guys there, it seemed to me that anyone could've easily pulled you out of that throng and hurt you." Miyouko finished by furrowing her own brow and softly frowning.

"Sorry," Yami mumbled. "It's just…" She thought for a second. "Masahiro-kun hurt me so terribly. I mean, we were close friends for a while, and suddenly we were dating. But then it all came crashing down on us –_me._" Yami paused and gazed at the putrid ivory of the café table. "I think I drew to you because you hate him as much as I do, and you don't mention his name every time we talk."

Miyouko thought, carefully choosing her words. "Well, it's not that I hate him." Yami raised a curious eyebrow. "It's not that I hate him, just despise him. Two completely different things, you know."

Yami nodded. "I really can't picture you two ever being on good terms, or ever even being friends, really."

"Um, yeah…" Miyouko half-heartedly grinned, and was glad when the food came. They both wolfed down their desserts and were out of there in no time at all. Outside the restaurant, the two parted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yami-chan," Miyouko said, turning to head home.

Now alone, Miyouko pondered Yami's words. True, she and Maikeru-kun always argued, but sometimes…sometimes, he'd get this gleam in his eye, like a guilty puppy who'd just done something wrong but still wanted you to play his favorite game with him.

Miyouko rolled her eyes and sighed. Thankfully, she had a small reprieve for the time that he was in America.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, the girl looked up and her cheeks flushed. Why had her feet led her to Nozomi's apartment?! The only other time she had been here was when they had left the club one night a few weeks ago. His place was closer than hers, so it had been she who had walked him to his front door. Miyouko smiled at the feathery kiss he had given her then. Since that time, they had been on several more dates, Miyouko disregarding Maikeru-kun's warnings entirely. She had found out that Nozomi was twenty-nine, but it hadn't bothered her. She supposed it would be better to be with someone her own age, but Nozomi matched her maturity-wise. The boys her actual age were too incompetent –Maikeru-kun being her chief example.

Once more that night, Miyouko sighed. If only comforting arms would hold her now…but Nozomi wasn't in sight, and his apartment window showed no light. Miyouko somberly trudged home.

-- XP

Two more easy school days and club-thrilling nights passed, and it was finally Sunday. Even thought she had gotten home at two in the morning, Miyouko had awoken at six, fully refreshed. She even headed downstairs to begin preparation for a real breakfast (something other than cereal, that is).

Miyouko was just molding some rice over a pickled plum when her Aunt Outsuka came downstairs. Outsuka was astonished. "M-Miyouko? Cooking?!"

The girl didn't look up from her onigiri-making. "Good morning, Auntie."

Outsuka, still shocked, walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. She smiled. "It's been a while since you've been this active here at home. What's up?"

"Nothing," Miyouko replied. "It's just been a while since I've had any down time at home."

Outsuka nodded. "Uh-huh. I see..."

Neither talked as Miyouko finished making breakfast. She laid things on the counter in front of her aunt and sat down to eat with her. Nothing but the sound of chopsticks clanging on porcelain was audible.

"So…," Outsuka started. "How about we have a girl's day out, Miyouko?"

Miyouko remembered the note her aunt had left her a while ago. They never had that open weekend… "Sure," she finally acquiesced.

Her aunt smiled a grin that was ear-to-ear. "Great. Well, let's hurry and finish up. We have a full day ahead of us!"

"Umn, yeah…"

-- XP

For the first time in a long while, Miyouko felt happy. She and her aunt had taken the train into Shibuya and had hit at least twelve stores. They both got new clothes, her aunt got some new cosmetics, and Miyouko bought some reading material and notebooks.

When they were exhausted, they stopped at a fast food restaurant and got some cheeseburgers and french fries. As Outsuka brought the patty to her mouth, Miyouko blinked in realization. "Auntie…have you done something with your hair?"

It was only for a split second, but Outsuka hesitated before breaking into a wild grin. "Do you like it?" She playfully tugged at a layered streak. "I thought I'd try something new."

"Yeah, it's cute…" Miyouko's voice trailed off. Had it really been so long since she last spent more than a full minute at home with Aunt Outsuka? How could she not have realized the dramatic transformation of ebony wavy to chocolate layers? Miyouko kicked herself for practically abandoning her home life, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat left out of the lurch.

-- XP

"Aah! Nothing like the heavenly, plushy cushions of the couch to welcome you after a long day of shopping!" sighed Outsuka as she plopped down on one of the suede sectionals.

Dusky hues fell across Miyouko's face as she closed the blinds. _It's already nighttime,_ the girl noted. _A day has passed so soon…?_ Her grimace must not have been well hidden enough, as Outsuka gave her a small smile.

"You okay, Miyouko-chan?"

The girl shook herself. "Oh, yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Outsuka held that small smile while an ominous silence followed. Finally, she waved for Miyouko to come sit beside her on the couch. Miyouko joined her and Outsuka put an arm around her niece, resting her cheek against the top of Miyouko's head. She closed her eyes.

Miyouko listened to her aunt's steady heartbeats, counting each one.

_**B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp.**_

_1, 2, 3._

_**B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp.**_

___4, 5, 6._

"Nee, Miyouko-chan…," Outsuka prompted.

"Nnn?"

_**B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp.**_

___7, 8, 9._

"I…didn't exactly changed me hairstyle."

_**BM-bmp, BM-bmp.**_

___T-ten, 11. …Her heartbeats have sped up…_

Outsuka's hand on Miyouko's tensed. "My hair has been falling out, so I've been wearing a wig."

_**BM-BMP, BM-BMP, BM-BMP.**_

___12, 13, 14!_

"…why has it been falling out?" Miyouko knew her voice was shaking, but she had managed not to stumble over her words.

"Eh, stress, age, and –and the chemotherapy."

_**BM-BMP! BM-BMP! BM-BMP!**_

Miyouko blinked when she realized she couldn't hear her aunt's heartbeats over the sound of her own, blasting in her ears, throbbing in her chest. "Ch-chemotherapy…?" she choked out.

She felt Outsuka humbly nod. "Lung cancer. It's not in the late stages, but the chemotherapy has been intense, and the cancer doesn't seem to respond that well to the treatment." When Miyouko suddenly sat up, Outsuka reinforced her smile. "Now, now. There's no need to get worried. The doctors say I'll get through this." She paused. "I'll be hanging around for a while yet to come, Miyouko."

Near the brink of tears, Miyouko sat rigidly as Outsuka stroked her hair. Her lip quivered. Tears teetered over the edges of her eyelids. Miyouko wondered when she would break down and blubber.

"Nee, Miyouko-chan… I'll tell you something light and cheery: I love you."

Miyouko could feel her aunt kiss the top of her head. "Me, too, aunt Outsuka. I love you, too."

"So that basically settles things," the lawyer stated. "As long as you check in with your grandparents every weekend, you'll be allowed to hold Takei-san's residence as your own." He straightened his papers and put them in his briefcase. Miyouko walked him to the door. "I have to say," the lawyer said, "you're lucky that the paperwork was taken care of in only two months. These things usually take longer, but I think Takei-san knew very well what was going to happen. She was looking out for her niece, Shimemachi-san."

Her mouth dry and voice cracked, Miyouko merely nodded.

The lawyer nodded in response. "Good day, Shimemachi-san."

Miyouko closed the door behind him, and leaned against it. The lawyer had been right. She hadn't really been lucky, but Outsuka _had_ been preparing things for Miyouko.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Miyouko wondered if she would be able to feel anything anymore. Her eyes drifted to the picture of Outsuka, an incense stick burning in front of it. The scent reeked.

On a last-minute whim, the raven-haired girl snuffed out the incense stick, opened the door, and ran.

Miyouko knew it was official. She couldn't feel anything at all. Even though the day had been beautiful and it was now raining, the glistening drops fell over her like an unfeeling breeze. Her legs pounded the pavement, her arms pumping at her sides. After five minutes had passed, she found herself gazing upon Nozomi's apartment complex. A sound behind her made her jump.

"Miyou-akkan?" Nozomi asked incredulously. "What are you doing her unannounced?"

Before either knew what was happening, Miyouko's lips were attached to Nozomi's, the need for air useless. As quickly as she had leapt on him, she pulled back, her eyes glazed.

Nozomi said nothing. Hesitantly, he looked Miyouko in the eyes; she nodded, and he led her up to his apartment.

After opening the door for her and hitting the lights, Nozomi followed and grabbed a towel and t-shirt for her.

"Here. You should change out of those damp clothes. Bathroom's the door in the far left corner."

When Miyouko came back into the living room, she found she had partially regained her voice. "Nozomi…I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be, Miyouko-chan." He paused, and then motioned for her. "Come here."

Pink brushing her cheeks, Miyouko padded barefoot across the plush carpet and let herself be enveloped in Nozomi's warm arms. She breathed in his scent and relaxed a little. Maybe coming here hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"Miyouko…"

Miyouko looked up and met Nozomi's eyes before their lips were locked again. For Miyouko, it felt so good to be there with him, like this. It felt good to get Kiku and Eriko, her aunt, mind-numbed Yami, that idiot Maikeru-kun out of her mind. Her brow furrowed when she realized she had even thought of Maikeru-kun, but she brushed it off –until Nozomi's hands were wandering past her comfort zone.

Immediately, she broke free and shoved him back. The look in his eyes scared her, though. Nozomi slinked forward and tried pulling her into another deep kiss, but Miyouko was scared now.

"Stop it!!" She finally managed to slap him away from her.

Nozomi feigned befuddlement. "But –Miyouko-chan, you came in here."

"Not for that!" Tears stung her eyes, but Miyouko blinked them back. If her vision was too blurry and she couldn't keep an eye on him, who _knew_ what would happen to her.

Of course, nothing stopped him. Nozomi grabbed Miyouko's wrist and, though she had tried to break free, she found her was too strong for her. He tore at the t-shirt he had loaned her, but Miyouko finally found some inner strength.

"Let me _go_!!" She shoved hard against Nozomi, tipping him backwards.

The male tripped over a piece of furniture and smacked his head against the hard wall. His body fell limp and slid to the floor.

Too scared for words, Miyouko stepped around the sectional to see if there was any blood, With a sigh of relief, she noted no blood and that –while he was unconscious –Nozomi was still breathing.

Quick as a whip, the raven-haired girl changed back into her sodden outfit and ran from the apartment building. After she was a block away, she checked over her shoulder to see if he was chasing after her, and there was no Nozomi in sight. Miyouko was suddenly very glad he didn't know where she lived. Regardless, she faced forward once more and ran.

_Why did things turn out this way?_ Miyouko thought to herself as she took a short cut through the playground of the elementary school next to Hokusei High. She slowed down as she approached the playground's other exit. The rain was mixing with her tears now. Even though it was a chilling rain, Miyouko's warm breath came out in small puffs of smoke before her. _Damn it… I can't see through my own tears._ She took another step forward and wobbled. _Shit, I can't even walk straight…_ Miyouko closed her eyes and thought back on all of the recent events –ending on Nozomi's face. With a shiver, she opened her eyes.

Maikeru-kun was by the exit.

Miyouko weakly smiled to herself. _Great. I'm feverish and delusional, and now _he's _showing up in my brain. I can hear him, too…_

"You know, tears are unsexy, Miyouko," she heard "Dream" Maikeru-kun say.

"Why you, Masahiro…?" Even so, a genuine smile brushed her lips before she collapsed in the mud.

-- XP

**Hmm… Was Miyouko really dreaming Masahiro? Or is he back from the States already? 2 months **_**did**_** pass… Nothing to say but READ CHAPTER 31!!**


	31. A Gust of wind

_The winds of change are blowing, will I be able to stand up to the hurricane_

The three months that Masahiro had spent in America went by quickly; his whole out look on life had changed because of his stay in a foreign country. The Arima family had taken him into their home and taught him things that he would use for the rest of his life. Masahiro was saddened at the thought of saying good-bye to his newfound friends but something told him that he had to go back to Japan, call it a gut feeling.

"I can't believe that it's my last night here, I don't want to leave but for some strange reason ive been feeling uneasy for the past couple of weeks" said Masahiro to himself as he started packing his bags. He looked out the window; the moon was beautiful that night just as it was on the night that he came to America. The wind softly lifted the leaves into the air sending them spiraling into the sky. Just then, as one lonely leaf blew past Masahiro's window he felt it. Some one close to him, some one he cared about, that person's heart was breaking. Chills went up and down his spine, how was he able to feel this hurt, this pain this complete loneliness?

"What the hell did I just feel; I have a bad feeling about going back to Japan" said Masahiro staring outside from his window.

Meanwhile in the other room of the house

"Honey be sure to get up early tomorrow, you have to take Masa-kun to the airport tomorrow" said Yukino to Soichiro as they were getting ready for bed. Yukino looked out at the window it looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Whats wrong Miyazawa? Is there anything you want to talk about?" said Soichiro wrapping his arms around her. She gently kissed his lips.

"I was just thinking about the similarities between the two of you," said Yukino, as she looked At Soichiro.

"Are you talking about Masahiro? So you see it too… he almost like how I used to be, he's fighting a different battle though" said Soichiro in a serious tone of voice.

" he needs some one by his side to tell him that every things going to be alright, he worries about his friends a lot but it seems like he's still missing something." Said Soichiro looking out at the night sky, Yukino sighed.

" did you notice that he always had that look of longing in his eyes when ever he looked at us, he wants what we have but he feels like its out of his reach- like its not for some one like him" said Yukino she chuckled

" you two _are_ alike, you were exactly like him, trying to hide what you were really feeling, you used to hurt me a lot when you got like that, I just hope he can realize that every one is on his side and that no one wants to see him hurt" said Yukino as she got into bed.

"good night Soichiro" said Yukino as she drifted off to sleep

"Good Night Yukino" Said Arima as he went to lie down with his wife

"_Masahiro Maikeru huh, Hideaki you were right, he is like me…,"_ said Soichiro as he closed his eyes and shut of the light.

Soichiro and Masahiro left the house at around 5:00 in the morning to catch the 6:00 flight into Tokyo. The car ride was silent; the two men were deep in thought. Masahiro sipped his coffee that he had taken with him as he tied his hair in a ponytail.

"_Soon ill be back in Japan, soon ill be able to see you all again"_ said Masahiro as he walked into the airport. Soichiro and Masahiro sat down in the waiting area still in thought. Soichiro broke the silence,

"Masahiro-kun be thankful for everything you have, don't have any regrets about anything. Don't hide anything from your loved ones," said Soichiro, Masahiro looked at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Where the hell did that come from? Why are you getting all sentimental Arima-san?" said Masahiro with a yawn.

"No reason, im just giving you some fatherly advice, during these three months you have been like a son to me." Said Arima, Masahiro smirked at him and told him that he would be alright as he got on the plane.

" _ill be fine Arima-san, I know I will because I have so many things to be thankful for and so many people that I want to protect"_ thought Masahiro as drifted off to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

They landed in Tokyo at about Ten pm; Masahiro got off the plane and walked back to his place. He was happy to be back in his homeland, he missed the sounds, the smells. Everything.

" ah its so good to be back, Japan hasn't changed one bit" said Masahiro as he opened the door to his apartment, he wasn't going to let the others know that he was back, but he also couldn't sit around at home for 1 more month before school began. So Masahiro decided to play big brother and spy on his little sisters in secret.

First, he went to Club Barren, he watched Yami mix drinks like a professional. He drifted by Yami and slipped out of the club unnoticed. He then looked around for Kiku and Eriko,

"They weren't at the bar so they must be…," said Masahiro who climbed a tree that was close to the graveyard. He looked around to see if Kiku and Eriko came by. He stayed in that tree for hours and was about to go home for the day when he heard their voices coming from a near by tombstone.

"You put these flowers over here and ill cover this side of the grave yard, Come On Kiku-chan!" said Eriko with a big grin on her face, Masahiro smirked as he slipped away from Eriko and Kiku. They were doing fine.

"So everything with Yami and the terrible two some are alright… now I wonder where Hime-san went" said Masahiro who started looking all over the city for Miyouko. Just then, it started to rain

" shit and me with out an umbrella… damn" said Masahiro who put his hood on he ran faster and his heart started to race.

"where the hell is Miyouko" said Masahiro passing the elementary school. Just as he was about to give up hope and continue his search somewhere else he saw Miyouko standing there in the rain. He ran across the street to meet her but she collapsed. Masahiro slid in the mud risking his own safety to save her. He caught her just in time; he carried her to the hospital but not before muttering his famous line.

" you know tears are un-sexy Hime" Masahiro had made it to the hospital and checked Miyouko in. he then made sure that she had a proper bed and some warm food waiting for her.

Just before he left he said to her.

" _Hime, I know that im probably the last person you want to see now but please let me help you. You cant survive against this hurricane alone" _


	32. Feelings Of Regret! Masahiro's Choice!

" _I think that you should give up on me, I am a lost cause"_

When Miyouko said that to Masahiro it had hurt him. It really hurt him, more than a bash to the face or kick to the sacred regions could ever could. Even now he felt helpless to save her, Masahiro didn't know how to deal with Miyouko anymore. Masahiro slowly walked out side of the hospital feeling helpless.

" she's in the hospital and I feel like I was the cause of it. She did seem stressed out before," said Masahiro to him self as he let himself get soaked by the rain. Normally getting soaked by the rain calmed him down, today the soft rain that fell down made him feel worse. The gray city didn't make him feel better, it was like the city reflected what was inside of his soul; sadness. He walked through the town like a zombie, he had no feeling and a blank look on his face.

"what did I come back here for, what was the point of it all? Why doesn't this make sense?" wondered Masahiro as he started to remember everything that he had been through since meeting the girls. He started remembering the pain and the sadness that the girls had and he also started remembering the good times that he and the girls had shared. Every emotion, every feeling, every smile and also every tear came back to him as if he was watching a movie of his life. It was like some one wanted him to review his life over and over again until he went crazy.

" what did I do this for, why did I even involve my self with those girls? I was fine with all the dirty looks that I had received and all of the hate that was in my heart. What made me do it, why did I change my self. Was it all for nothing, was it to have this happen? Miyouko is in the hospital and I don't know how to help her." Masahiro felt that Miyouko, the one he wanted to save the most was slipping back into darkness, something had happened to her and he didn't know how to comfort her.

"why did I go through it all only to lose it all in the end? Every thing was fine in my life until," Masahiro walked over to a park bench and sat down.

"until…," Masahiro bowed his head down and all of a sudden he started to hear voices from the past call out to him

" _I was in the mood for a good fight, that was before I saw how sad you were. Now that I see your pain. All I want to do is return your smile to you!" _

" damn it I was a moron for saying that to you Hime, back then I was trying to be cool. " Return your Smile" feh who the hell was I kidding, all I did was give you more stress" said Masahiro as another memory of the past flew in his face.

" _why don't we team up and get rid of the gossip in this school!!"_

" Eriko, there is no way that I am worthy of getting rid of the gossip in our school when I cant even help a friend in need, Miyouko-Hime needed me and I let her down. I failed you and her" said Masahiro as the last memory hit him.

" _your cool and one of my best friends!"_

" Yami, I wish I was a better friend to you, all I did to you was lead you on and date you. In the end I ended up loving some one else and hurting you at the same time, how can those girls even stand being with me. I am not worthy of being their friend. I am better off being alone Yami, every one."

Masahiro sits on the park bench thinking about everything. He decided that he was going to go back to being the man he once was, he was going to go back to being a delinquent once more.

_Im sorry guys, but this is the path that I have chosen, I hope you all can forgive me for breaking my promises to you. Hime… I am also sorry that I couldn't protect you, please forgive me as well_


	33. Yami's Tears, Finding Love in Sadness

The letter haunted me as I served drinks and cleaned tables.

"What did it say?" I thought to myself. "Why did he write?"

These questions raked my brain all day. I decided that I was going to read it when I got home, no matter how tired I was. Unfortunately it was only 10:30pm. I still had a while before I had a chance to read it.

"Hey." Said a familiar face. It was a boy, my age; he had come in everyday for 2 months.

"Hey yourself, what can I get you tonight?" I asked, in a flirtatious manor.

"How about a beer…If possible…" he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I think that's do-able," I replied, as I walked to the back for a fresh cold bottle of beer. I walked out and handed it to the guy, "Here you are, that'll be…" he handed me a 10, I walked over to the register and pulled out the change I owed him. As I walked over to him, his back turned watching the dancing people.

"Here's your change,"

He turned around and took the change, but also took my hand, he pulled me in close.

"Want to dance?" he asked in a soft voice. We gazed at each other for a moment, then I responded, "Sure, hold on" I walked over to the other bartender and asked if he could watch the bar for a little bit. I walked back over to the guy, and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. Just as this happened a slow song came on.

"So…" I said awkwardly. "What's your name?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Kyo, and yours?"

I hesitated to answer; he looked at me with a 'aren't you going to tell me' face.

"Yami," I answered diverting my gaze, "Yami," he said looking away. 'Here it comes…' He looked back at me, "That's a beautiful name," I smiled and took a deep breath releasing the worry. He pulled me closer, I leaned into him. He stroked my hair, his warm breath on my neck, and then the song ended.

We pulled away from each other, "I-I have to go back to work," I said almost breathless.

"Wait," he said grabbing my arm as I walked away. I turned.

"Let me walk you home?" he asked.

"I don't get off for another hour." I explained.

He smiled, "Then I'll just have to wait."

--XP

I checked the clock, it was midnight, there were still a few people in the bar, some dancing, and some just talking. I couldn't seem to find Kyo. 'I knew it' I thought to myself as I grabbed my coat and walk towards the door. I walked out the front door; it was chilly out so I held my coat closed. I took 3 steps when, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned, it was Kyo. He had been waiting outside the door. I smiled and walked towards him.

"So you really did wait," I said.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" he asked.

"Well I hadn't really thought about it," and I smiled.

"So, can I still walk you home?" he asked with a 'please please please' face on.

I nodded and we continued to walk.

Sooo… You got a boyfriend?" he asked, in an awkward tone.

I shook my head, "Nope, you?"

He looked at me confused, "I meant do you have a girlfriend?" I turned bright red, but because of the dark night, he couldn't see.

He laughed, "No, no I don't have a girlfriend."

I was about to hit myself, but I didn't. We continued to walk.

I asked him another question to trail away from the embarrassing comment, "So where do you go to school, I don't think I have seen you around my school before."

"Oh I go to a private school a few towns over." He answered, in a monotone type of voice.

"That's cool." I responded strangely, then being clumsy as I usually am I tripped…over nothing.

"Ouch" I said as I knelt on the ground.

Kyo sat down next to me, "Are you ok?" he asked trying really hard not to laugh. He looked down, snickering. I felt like such an idiot.

"Hey, we all fall sometime," and he starched out a hand and helped me up. He was stronger than he looked, so I went up faster than expected, and ended up pressed up against him. We looked at each other in the eye. I backed up, "My apartment is close," I blurted out. He walked up next to me, and grabbed my hand again. I looked up and smiled at him.

My apartment was within eye shot. It was really quiet, only one person walking, towards up, he seemed to have his hood up. As he walked by, it was like the whole world slowed down. We look at each other as we passed. I stopped and look forward, I looked back but, he had disappeared.

"You ok? Did you know that guy?" asked Kyo.

"What? Oh um no I thought I did but, I couldn't be him"

We arrived at my apartment; the front door was locked so I had to climb up the fire escape, Kyo followed.

"So, can I come in for little bit?" He asked. I nodded and we climbed in the window.

"It's not much, but it's home." And I dropped my stuff on the bed. I checked the clock; i t was almost one in the morning. 'The letter' I thought to myself.

"Do you mind if I just read this?" I showed him the letter. "Go ahead"

I opened the letter taking a deep breath.

_I'm sorry for what I did to you Yami, I really did love you it's just…_

_That I feel that you need someone better in your life not some stupid delinquent loser _

_I'm always going to be there for you, I just won't be able to give you the warmth and the love that you_

_need._

_I'm sorry for hurting you Yami, I hope you can forgive me _

_-- Masahiro_

I lowered the letter. "Excuse me for a moment," and I walked into the bathroom. I sat on the sink and, took a few deep breaths to try to stop the tears from…at least until Kyo left. I was in there longer than I thought, "Hey, Yami. Are you ok? You've been in there for a while."

"Yeah…" I look a shaky breath and it came out a whimper/cough. I brought my knees to my chin, and buried my head trying to muffle the sound. The door opened. Kyo walked in and kissed the top of my head. He grabbed my hand, "Hey, come here," and I walked back into the living area we sat on the floor, backs against the bed. "Do you want to talk?" he asked.

I shook my head. He pulled me into his lap, and rocked me back and forth until I fell asleep


	34. The Real Folk Blues

DISCLAMER!! I Dont own the song " the Real Folk Blues" the seatbelts and cowboy bebop do!! enjoy

" _screw life, screw every one I have dealt with and will deal with, I am going to just enjoy the fight's that I am in tonight and drink the pain away tomorrow"_

Masahiro had seen Yami walking with a kid he didn't know, he was happy for her. He didn't have to worry about her state of mind. She had some one to love and he had no one and Masahiro was fine with that. He didn't deserve some one anyways,

" I have hurt so many people in my past, I don't know what I was thinking, me ending up with Yami or…" a picture of Miyouko flashed in his mind,

" there is no way in hell that that pairing would happen, she's out of my league anyways," Masahiro said as he got up and walked to the bar,

" its better for me to drink all of the girls away so I can forget about them and move on with my life." he walked in the cold rain. When he got to the bar he was soaking wet and he had to go into the bathroom to change his clothes and dry his wet ones.

" _I am sorry everyone, I just don't think that I can be friends with you, its been fun but I have to forget…."_ thought Masahiro as he put his hair back into a pony tail and buttoned his blood red shirt, as soon as he placed his red cap on his head he was ready. Ready to fight, ready to drink and ready to forget the people he had come to love and protect.

"alright, lets get this party started, I am ready to start life anew" said Masahiro as he headed for the dance floor. The music just took control of his body and he started swaying in time to the music. The beat took his soul on a journey and he didn't want to come back. The club was bumping, they played some song's by Sean Paul and Paul Wall, it was amazing. American rap was Masahiro's Favorite type of music when it came to foreign stuff . Soon the club was packed with people- that's when things got interesting, Masahiro had started getting to know this girl, she was a sweet young thing about Masahiro's age maybe just a little older. She and Masahiro had been dancing with this girl for about 3 hours. Her perfume lured Masahiro into her warm embrace.

" I've never seen you around these parts, what's your name Nee-Chan" asked Masahiro who was interested in this pretty young thing. The girl smiled sweetly and said,

" My Name is Atsuko, and I've heard all about you, your Masahiro Maikeru: the man who took down eastside. Where have you been, you disappeared from the fighting scene for quite some time, what has been going on with you?" asked Atsuko who smirked and batted her eyes

" don't tell me, you've become one of those people who doesn't want to fight anymore, that's so not a turn on" Joked Atsuko as she moved closer to Masahiro, she started to bite his lips. She moaned quietly,

" oh Masahiro, why don't we go somewhere where we can be alone, I want to show you what I am _ALL_ about" whispered the Atsuko as she pulled Masahiro into a dark part of the club.

" Im sorry," Said Masahiro as Atsuko slammed him up against the back wall,

" but I don't like being used, so back the fuck up!" said Masahiro who pushed Atsuko away from him, he blocked a punch that came out from the darkness just as Atsuko had let go of him.

" how the hell did you know about that, I made sure that you didn't suspect a thing," Said Atsuko through her teeth as she picked her self up. Just then the 13 guys that Masahiro had beaten up a few months earlier surrounded them, Masahiro scoffed at them and placed a cigarette in his mouth, he lit it and took a drag on it.

" you would have beaten me tonight if you were more careful. Do you know how you let your self go missy? " asked Masahiro as he puffed out the smoke from his mouth. Just then the music in the club changed as if to fit the situation, the song was called The Real Folk Blues by the Seatbelts and the jazzy feel of the song fit Masahiro's attitude at this point in time. Masahiro puffed some more smoke out and said.

" you told me that you knew all about me and the eastside incident, how could anyone know about that if I made sure personally that no one went to the cops. The only people who know about it are me the person who I was avenging and eastside. Since the person I avenged is dead and her friend is no where to be found the only factor that was left to rule out was that you were bait, they used you to get to me, and I don't like being lured in by a cheap whore like you." Masahiro puffed more smoke out as the gang members attacked him.

" you guys never learn," Masahiro took them out one by one and when the dust cleared he was the only one standing yet again.

" don't mess with a guy who has nothing to lose, you will get hurt" Masahiro wiped the blood from his mouth and walked out of the club as the song reached the chorus.

_The real folk blues_

_I just want to feel a real sorrow_

_It's not bad a life in the muddy river_

_If life is once_

_Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps_

_What is right, or wrong_

_It's like a both side of a coin_

_( translators note)_

_Nee-Chan means little sister _


	35. Friend

Disclaimer: We only own the OC's not the characters or this show

Disclaimer: _We _ only own the OC's not the characters or this show

--

The air conditioner was blasted to cold, and soon the room turned into a mini-winter. She didn't mind it, in fact she made a cup of warm hot cocoa. Eriko was sitting at her desk, and within an instant was halfway through gulping down the drink which tasted like melted chocolate.

The school year flowed by for the next few months, and some things happened: seeing Yami at the bar, and Miyouko hasn't been in school for the past few days.

_What happened to those times? _

Memories of the past were already starting to fade; thanks to Masahiro she met many new people. People who are now special to her.

Growing friendships through the pain, and sorrow soon turned into love.

_But..._

She placed the blue cup onto the desk, and watched the liquid spin like the Earth does.

Round it goes and so many things happened in this small little Earth. Friendships that last forever in our hearts, all of the people within the group affected one another.

_It doesn't seem like its going to last forever, I guess._

Gossip-killing was done with, because people would keep doing it. So Eriko just ignored them all.

Kiku visited the grave often, still bringing flowers. As for Eriko, her mom's graved got sprayed-painted on, and it wouldn't come off.

Just another stupid person doing reckless things.

--

The AC turned off, and Eriko locked the front door behind her.

She walked to the mini-mart to get some meat buns, and one after another plopped them into her mouth.

Continuing down, she went to her mom's grave. She took a seat beside it. People were walking by, and giving her strange looks as she sitting by a blackened grave.

_Whatever._

"Hey mom do you know of this thing called friends? Pft- what am I saying. You probably do." Eriko looked up at the sky, and it was painting itself a peaceful color of pinks, and yellows dimly lighting the city.

_An endless sky, and under it many bonds. Friendships for a lifetime. _

A small grin popped up as she walked away, and headed towards home.

_No matter what or who you are- please don't change._


	36. Masahiro's Rage! Masahiro Vs Nozomi!

_This is who I am, the real me. There is no turning back, I cant ever repent. I am sorry _

Masahiro entered school for the first time since he had went away four months ago. The school pretty much looked the same, with its stupid off white walls and the smell of fresh paint. Ah yes this was the smell of a new school year.

" _nothing's changed, this school is the same and people seldom change either, this year should be fun"_ thought Masahiro as he walked down the halls and up to his regular spot; out on the roof. His uniform shirt and tie blew in the wind. He looked down on the people who started walking into the school.

" feh, another year, another 12 months of torture," Masahiro lit a cigarette and took a long drag on the smoke stick.

" I just need to figure out away to keep those damn girls away from me… I care about each of them but its better for them to just forget me. I cant be a normal kid, I cant be dependable. I go away for four months and this is what happens. How am I supposed to deal with that?" asked Masahiro, he decided that he was going to take a nap on the roof just like old times.

" Any minute someone is going to come bursting in, looking for me, but for now I am going to sleep" said Masahiro lazily as he closed his eyes softly. Just then the principal came through the door to the roof. He had an expression on his fat little face that said he had bad news to report to Masahiro. Masahiro looked up and yawned a little bit before asking,

" What's going on? it must have been bad enough make your fat ass move like that your sweating," said Masahiro sarcastically as the principal looked him in the eye and said as he caught his breath,

" your mother…. Sh-she's…. in the hospital, it was an accident…" at this Masahiro froze, His cigarette fell to the floor. Even though he and his mother weren't talking at the moment she was still his mother. He got up and ran out of the school pushing anyone who got in the way.

" damn it you had better be alive you old bitch" he ran full speed to the hospital. When he got there he was sweating and out of breath.

A nurse with a clip board walked out to see the teen who was close to collapsing due do stress.

" wh-where is my mother!! Masahiro Reiko?" screamed Masahiro, the nurse smiled.

" she had gotten into a car accident, but she is alright. She's in room 4A" Said the nurse as she watched Masahiro run into her room.

" Mom, I heard that you were in an accident are you o-" he was about to ask his mother if she was ok but when he looked inside of the room he saw a familiar face, one he didn't like. It was Miyouko's Crush/boy friend or what ever the hell he was to her, it was Nozomi and he had a big scar under his eye, where Miyouko had hit him the other day.

" Nozomi, what the hell are you doing here, and how do you know my mother?" asked Masahiro through his teeth. Nozomi turned around and faced Masahiro, he looked shocked.

" I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you didn't talk to your son Reiko." said Nozomi to Masahiro's mother, Masahiro was fuming.

" tell me why the hell…. Why the hell are you here, aren't you involved with Miyouko? You know she's here too right ?" asked Masahiro who was clenching his fists so hard that blood spurted out of his palms.

" I know that she's here, I went to see her too, I just had to see an old college friend before I stopped into work" Lied Nozomi.

" alright then, tell me this. Why Is Miyouko in the hospital, she collapsed in the middle of the street the other day. Luckily she didn't get hurt but she had a high fever. So tell me Nozomi, do you know what happened to her." Nozomi looked away and said

" who knows, that girl has too many problems for me to deal with, why don't you go up to her room and ask her your self." hearing this got Masahiro angry.

" the fuck do you mean, " ask her your self" aren't cha her boyfriend you should know about these types of thing. What kind of man are you?" asked Masahiro, Nozomi scoffed at Masahiro and said

" don't ask me those kind of things when your no better than me, where were you when she was stressed out and feeling pain. that's why she's with me ill always be there for her while your just going to drift in and out of her life." Nozomi gave Masahiro an icy look and said in a forceful tone of voice.

" I can do what ever I want with her,_ she's mine and I can mold that girl into what ever I want her to be!_" at this Masahiro started to run at Nozomi but his mother stopped him with her voice,

" Masahiro! Stop, get out of here, ill talk to you about this later" Said Reiko in a firm voice, Masahiro walked out of the room but before leaving he had some words for Nozomi

_I swear to god, Nozomi I swear on my life that if you hurt Miyouko there wont be any second chances, I stopped because we were in a hospital, but if you hurt her If you make her cry…._

Masahiro turned to glare at Nozomi as the next set of words came out of his mouth

_**I WONT HOLD BACK, ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!**_


End file.
